Quebra Cabeças
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - O que se passa pela cabeça de Near em relação a Mello? E o que realmente Matt sente? Qual deles Mello escolherá?
1. Confusões

Obs¹: Ela é narrada pelo Mello

Obs²: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon, Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs³: É claro que os perssonagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

--0o0O0o0--

Quebra-Cabeças

Já é de tardezinha e ando pelos corredores do orfanato, mas não encontro nada de útil para se fazer. Essas crianças ignorantes e idiotas têm suas vidas felizes como se não notassem que fomos rejeitados. Andando mais e encontro aquele garoto... Não o suporto. Eu sei que vou superá-lo e ser o novo 'L'.

"-- Não tem mais nada de útil para fazer, além de ficar com esse quebra-cabeça Near?"-- Perguntei, já que ultimamente incomodar esse garoto está sendo meu passatempo.

"-- ..." -- Ele nada disse, como se não ligasse para as minhas palavras ou simplesmente me ignorasse.

Pode ser que ultimamente esse tenha sido meu passatempo, mas eu realmente não consigo tirar uma expressão da cara dele. E toda vez que ele me olha é como se estivesse me analisando... Esse garoto... Eu odeio ele!

"-- Por que você sempre faz essa cara?" -- Pergunta ele sem tirar os olhos daquele maldito quebra-cabeças.

_Maldito, como pode ser sempre assim... Em vez de eu o perturbar, fica sendo ao contrario... En__tão por que sempre venho?_

"-- Essa é a única cara que tenho, e por que você não tira seus olhos desse quebra-cabeça?" -- Respondo com certa ironia na voz.

Para meu espanto. Near parou de fazer seu maldito quebra-cabeça e me olhou... Parecia que estava analisando cada possível reação minha.

_Aqueles olhos negros meio infantis me olhando... Sempre me deixam sem reação... Po__r__quê?_

"-- Feliz? Estou a te observar..." -- Fala ele se levantando e andando em minha direção.

Fico mudo. Nunca isso acontecera antes... No máximo ele me olhava com a expressão fria de costume. Nunca se aproximara assim, isso faz algo em mim arder... E não sei ao certo o que é.

"--...!" -- Não consigo esconder meu espanto.

Sorriso. Nunca tinha visto um assim em seu rosto, não sabia nem que ele podia sorrir...

_Que belo seu sorriso..._

" - Qual o problema Mello? " - Perguntou enrolando as pontas de seu cabelo, como era seu costume.

_O que ele tem hoje? Ainda não entendo. Ele... Ele está diferente, o que poderia ter ocorrido com ele?_

" - Você está estranho... " - Falo, mas me arrependo em seguida, ao ver aquele lindo sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto.

Ele se virou e andou a passos lentos de volta para aonde estava, sentando novamente na frente de seu quebra-cabeça.

" - Near? "

_Nada... Mais nenhuma reação, parece que voltou ao normal. Não entendo, o Near de ainda agora parecia outra pessoa. Uma mais..._

" - Hunf! Vai ficar calado mesmo? Eu não me importo, estou indo! " - Falei me virando.

" - Espere! "

_O que ele tem de errado hoje? Parece uma criança assustada com algo, isso me preocupa. Mas por que me preocupar com ele? Algo dentro de mim não o quer ver desse jeito. _

Então ando até ele sentando-me ao seu lado, e pegando do bolso uma barra de chocolate.

Fico apenas calado, ele volta a fazer o que antes fazia me ignorando. Mas mesmo assim continuo lá. Segundos... Minutos... Horas... Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei com ele, apenas olhando brincar. Já faltava pouco para terminar o quebra-cabeça, mas ele estava com dificuldades de localizar e encaixar as peças que faltavam. Estranho ele sempre fazia isso como se tivesse decorado aonde cada peça se encaixava. Acabei o ajudando. Coloquei as peças que faltavam e o olhei.

" - Obrigado... Mello " - Falou com uma voz tão baixa que mal pude escutar.

Um estalo veio a minha mente. Levei minha mão à testa dele. Realmente era o que eu pensei.

" - Near! Você está ardendo em febre! "

" - Estou bem... " - Respondeu inclinando-se para o lado e apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Engoli seco. Levei minha mão repousando-a em se rosto.

_Como é macio... Vi ele fechar os olhos deixando-se levar pelas carí__cias que fazia na sua face. Parece__ um anjo... Parece__!? O que está__ acontecendo comigo!? _

" - Near... " - Chamei o nome dele baixo, aproximando meu rosto ao dele.

_Um anjo... Realmente parece__ um anjo_.

Foi então que ele abriu os olhos encarando-me, eu estava realmente próximo de seu rosto, algo dentro de mim pedia por algo mais.

_Mas o que?_

" - ...! " - Vi ele se espantar e sentar-se direito.

_Estava tão bom antes... Ele era tão quentinho... Fofinho... Lindo. Em que diabos estou pensando!?_

" - Near. Venha! " - Falei me levantando e puxando-o pelo braço.

" - Aonde? "

" - Você tem que ir repousar! Ficar aqui sentado pode fazer piorar. " - Respondo me dirigindo para seu quarto, o segurando pela mão.

" - Mas... vou estar sozinho... "

Ele falou em um tom tão manhoso que me surpreendi que aquela frase tivesse saído de sua boca...

_Mas como sozinho? Ele estava sozinho naquela sala antes de eu chegar... Será que saiu da cama só para me ter como companhia?_

" - Eu fico lá com você... "

_Por que eu disse isso? Eu o odeio, por que estou preocupado com sua saúde... Ele está tão diferente parece até uma criança normal... E angelical..._

" - Obrigado. "

Senti que ele apertou mais minha mão.

_Como é fofinha a mão dele... Assim como seu rosto_.

Andamos pelo orfanato até chegar ao seu quarto. Dei graças a Deus por ninguém ter me visto segurando a mão de Near.

" - Deite-se. " Apontei para sua cama, e soltei sua mão.

Vi ele deitar-se na cama e ficar me fitando, me analisando. Fui a sua direção e botei novamente a mão em sua testa, constatando que a febre continuava.

" - Vou ver se eles tem algum remédio para passar sua febre, já volto. " - Disse sem ligar se ele iria responder ou não. Apenas saí do quarto.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? _

Ando pelo orfanato a procura de algum adulto, mas não encontro nenhum. Devem ter saído para comprar mantimentos para casa. Direciono-me para meu quarto. Entrando nele...

" - Olá Mello! " - Diz Matt com um sorriso no rosto.

" - ... " - Nada respondo, apenas começo a procurar em meu guarda-roupa .

" - O que aconteceu? Foi passado para trás pelo Near de novo? " - Disse dando uma leve gargalhada.

" - Você tem remédio para baixar a febre? "

" - Remédio para febre? Tenho sim, você se sente mal? "

" - É para Near, ele está com muita febre... "

" - Para Near... NEAR!? " - Falou dando ênfase ao nome.

Apenas olhei para ele como se não ligasse para seu comentário.

_Será que é tão estranho eu estar preocupado com aquele garoto mesmo?_

" - Mello... você está estranho hoje, ou será que finalmente notou... " - Falou Matt com um tom realmente triste na voz.

" - Notar o que? "

_Notar realmente o que? Não tinha nada que eu não pudesse notar ou descobrir,__ a__final sou mais esperto que aquele garoto estranho... Aquele garoto..._

" - Nada... Aqui está o remédio. "

" - Obrigado. " - Disse já me retirando.

" - Você vai ficar com ele? "

_O que está acontecendo hoje? Não estou conseguindo entender o Near e nem a mim mesmo, mas agora nem mais o Matt eu compreendo._

" - Me responda! " - Nunca vi o Matt usar esse tom em sua voz, parecia extremamente preocupado.

" - Sim, ele está doente. E não tem nenhum adulto no orfanato. " - Respondi a sua desesperada pergunta.

Vejo-o se aproximando de mim. Ele segura minha mão suavemente e a leva a seu rosto.

_Por que estaria fazendo isso? _

" - Não vá... " - Pediu, sua voz vou tão baixa que quase não ouvi.

_Por deus! Esse só pode ser um daqueles dias que não se deve sair da cama... Near estranho, eu estranho e agora até Matt também estava estranho..._

Vi ele fechar os olhos, aguardando algo. Parecia até que aguardava que lhe desse um beijo, até parece... BEIJO?

_Não, o Matt não é um cara desse tipo, e ainda mais tenho que voltar para o Near... Por que lembrei de Near agora...?_

" - Tenho que ir! "-Afasto-me não acreditando em meus próprios pensamentos.

" - O que tem de errado com todo mundo hoje? " - Pergunto mais para mim mesmo.

" - Mello... Você pode ser muito inteligente... Mas em alguns assuntos você é um IDIOTA! " - Ao terminar de falar me empurrou para fora do quarto trancando-se.

_Expulso do meu próprio quarto... Bem, __melhor dar um tempo para o Matt botar as idéias no lugar... Como assim eu sou um idiota em alguns assuntos? Aiai... Melhor ir logo para o quarto de Near, mas antes é melhor ir pegar um pouco de água e alimento para ele._

Já no quarto com comida em uma mão e água na outra... Não tenho como abrir a porta...

_Talvez seja melhor chamar o Near para abrir, mas ele está mal, então melhor não._

Acabo por colocar a bandeja no chão, abrindo a porta pegando-a e entrando. Coloquei tudo em cima de um criado-mudo que tinha no quarto ao lado da cama.

" - Você voltou... "

Near que estava deitado senta-se na cama. Olhando-me de um jeito tão... Não parecia que estava me analisando, parecia outra coisa...Tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar que o Matt tinha.

" - Você está mal, então não pude lhe deixar sozinho... " - Falei olhando-o.

_Meu coração bateu mais forte. Ele sorriu novamente, como pode um simples sorriso desse ser me deixar assim?_

" - Como está se sentindo? " - Falo de uma forma doce.

Aproximei dele carregando um copo de água e o remédio. Ele abriu a boca levemente...

_Que boquinha pequenina... Por piedade no que estou a pensar?_

Ponho o remédio nela e levo o copo em sua direção. Ele segura minha mão junto com o copo e o leva a boca, bebendo a água... Deixando que um pouco derramasse de sua boca percorrendo seu pescoço... Descendo pelo seu peito, já que a camisa estava desabotoada até metade dela...

_Lindo... Sim, achei a cena linda, e não consigo tirar essa imagem da cabeça._

" - Obrigado. " - Disse soltando minha mão.

" - Mello, você vai passar a noite aqui comigo?" - Disse logo em seguida.

_Passar a noite? Ta certo que Matt tinha me expulsado do quarto, mas se eu conversasse __ele me deixaria entrar... Mas passar a noite no quarto do Near, meu rival? Será que é uma boa idéia?_

" - Se você não melhorar, eu fico a noite, só quero saber é aonde vou dormir... " - Disse não ligando mais para meus próprios pensamentos.

" - Você pode dormir...Na... Na minha cama...Ela é espaçosa. "

_Aquilo em seu rosto era vergonha? Estava tão bonitinho vermelhinho daquele jeito que não pude negar, apenas dei um sorriso e balanc__ei __a cabeça concordando. Afinal, não gosto de dormir no chão... E a cama dele parece tão quentinha._

" - Certo, já tenho lugar para dormir. " - Disse em tom lembrando de Matt.

" - Por quê? "

" - Ele me expulsou do quarto, deve ter acontecido algo hoje com ele. " - Disse sentando-me a beirada da cama de frente para Near.

" - Eu falei com ele hoje... Sei o que aconteceu, aconteceu a mim também. "

Near foi se inclinando para frente. Com uma mão apoiando na cama, levou a outra a minha nuca. Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo.

" - Ele não tentou nada... não é? " -Pergunta com o seu rosto extremamente próximo ao meu.

_Tentar o que? Pensando bem... A mão... Os olhos fechados... A boca convidativa... Será que aquilo era realmente uma tentativa de beijo?_

" - Tentou? " - Perguntou novamente.

_Aquela boca... Pequena, linda parecia pedir por algo..._

Em um impulso que não sei de onde veio abracei-o com força, mas não o tanto para machucar, e dei-lhe um beijo. Para minha surpresa, ele correspondeu abrindo sua boca e permitindo que eu intensificasse o beijo explorando sua doce boquinha com minha língua. Como é doce sua boca, muito mais que as barras de chocolate que vivo comendo. Afastei-me quando o ar ficou escasso. Ele ficou respirando pesado, descompassado de olhos fechados.

_Ele está tão lindo... Sua camisa caindo pelo ombro, deixando-o a mostra... Só pode ser provocação!_

" - Lindo... " - Falei

Direcionei-me para seu pescoço, dando suaves beijos no local, sentindo-o tremer em meus braços. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo... Mas eu estava adorando, e pelo visto Near também... Fui lambendo seu pescoço até chegar a sua orelha.

" - Near... Desculpe mas eu não consigo parar... Você é tão... Saboroso. " - Disse dando-lhe uma mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Near gemeu mais alto. Deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, ouvindo-o gemer mais... Abri totalmente sua camisa e deitei-o na cama, ficando parcialmente sobre ele.

_Como é macio, quero sentir mais dele... Quero escutar mais daqueles gemidos incontidos que escudo a cada toque meu... Eu o quero._

Fui beijando até chegar em seu mamilo direito, parando nele, saboreando seu gosto único. Mordia. Lambia. Beijava. Fazia tudo que vinha a mente, e escutava dele mais gemidos de total entrega. Uma mão dele foi para meu cabelo o puxando um pouco e a outra foi parar em minhas costas arranhando-as forte, mesmo por cima da roupa.

" - Ahh... Near... " - Não agüentei, gemi ao sentir uma onda de sensações se espalhar pelo meu corpo.

" - Mais... " - Um gemido baixo saiu da boca dele.

Olhei para seu rosto ligeiramente vermelho. Seus olhos estavam abertos me olhando, brilhando em pura luxúria e desejo. Sua boca estava entreaberta em busca de ar...

_Perai! O que estou fazendo!!_

Sento-me rapidamente na cama confuso com tudo, e fico a olhar um ponto qualquer no quarto. Apesar de que estava realmente, absolutamente bom. Eu não poderia estar fazendo isso... Principalmente com Near.

" - Me...llo " - Ouvi meu nome em tom choroso.

Virei meu rosto para ele. Meu coração foi a mil.

_Hum...! Não isso é demais, assim não consigo pensar se isso é realmente certo de se fazer... Near, como você é lindo!_

Near tinha pequenas lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos. Uma mão sua estava segurando seu próprio pulso e a outra se encontrava em sua boca aonde mordia o dedo indicador.

" - Near... " - Minha voz saiu rouca de desejo.

" - Não pense, siga seus instintos... Tome-me..." - Disse Near me puxando pelo braço.

_Isso é a gota da água! Como... Como ele pode ser tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy!? Não quero pensar em mais nada!_

Volto a deitar-me em Near, passando minha mão por todo seu corpo, escutando novamente aqueles gemidos vindo dele. Distribuo beijos e lambidas por seu pescoço, sentindo-o tremer. Dou uma lambida em seu pescoço até chegar a sua boca, tomando-a selvagemente, e sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade. Sinto suas mãos tentando levantar minha camisa. Afasto-me um pouco e faço sua vontade retirando minha camisa.

Sinto mão pequenas e macias passarem pelo meu peito, fazendo uma onda de prazer tornar-se visivel.

" - Hummmmm... " - Não pude conter um gemido longo quando ele beliscou de leve um de meus mamilos.

Podia ver claramente em sua face o quanto ele gostou de me ver gemendo. Um lindo sorriso estava desenhado em seu rosto. Voltei a deitar-me sobre ele. Gememos juntos com o contato quente dos corpos. Fui beijando seu peito, descendo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Parei no umbigo enfiando minha língua nele.

" - Mello...! " - Gemeu meu nome alto, arqueando suas costas.

" - Gostou? "

" - ... " - Vi a face dele ficar mais vermelha do que já estava.

" - Gostou? " - Perguntei novamente circulando seu umbigo com a língua.

" - Sim... " - Disse virando seu rosto um pouco envergonhado.

_Como é lindo esse ser, e como é bom brincar um pouco com ele desse jeito... Ver quais seriam suas reações... Parece muito divertido..._

Fui descendo mais lambendo até chegar ao cós da calça. Olhei para ele novamente, ele apenas segurou os lençóis da cama com força e fechou os olhos. Ele realmente queria que eu continuasse. Afastei-me um pouquinho e puxei sua calça lentamente, vendo-o se contorcer diante da expectativa do que vou fazer. Após tirá-la, olho para ele novamente, observando sua beleza. Ele percebendo que não fazia nada, abre seus olhos, e fica extremamente vermelho. Rapidamente ele junta os joelhos, e coloca seu braço cobrindo sua face.

_Esta com vergonha... Eu vou fazer você perder a vergonha, fazendo essa boquinha linda falar o quando deseja isso..._

" - Por que se esconde? " - Pergunto passando a mão em sua perna.

" - ... "

" - Você é tão lindo, não se esconda de mim. "

Fui deslizando minhas mãos até chegarem em seus joelhos, afastando-os. Agora noto o porquê ele estar com vergonha... Estava excitadíssimo. Dava para ver o volume em sua cueca branca.

_Se ele notasse o quanto EU estou excitado... Essa maldita calça que estou usando já está muito apertada... Mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora, quero apenas dar prazer a esse anjo pecador a minha frente._

Volto a beijar-lhe suavemente, a fim de acalmá-lo um pouco. Vou passando minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo até chegar em seu membro, ainda oculto, apertando-o um pouco forte.

" - Ahhhhh! " - Gemeu ele, abandonando meus lábios e arranhando novamente minhas costas.

Começo uma leve massagem em seu membro, em quanto distribuo beijos e lambidas em seu pescoço. Near ofegava e gemia incontrolavelmente. Ele estava adorando... Mas ainda podia melhorar. Afastando um pouco minha mão, enfio-a por dentro da cueca, massageando agora o próprio membro. Iniciando um lento sobe e desce. Near gemeu longo e prazerosamente. Isso só fez piorar a minha situação. Já não podia mais suportar essas brincadeiras. Precisava de alivio...

_Tenho que ser paciente... Tenho que preparar primeiro Near, dar prazer a ele... Fazer ele gemer__ MEU nome mais e mais vezes... Olhar a sua carinha em completo prazer... Hummmmm, melhor não pensar nisso agora... Só esta piorando a minha situação._

Vou descendo meu rosto beijando novamente seu corpo, chegando em sua cueca. Retiro-a lentamente saboreando o momento, vendo-o fechar os olhos na expectativa do que vou fazer. Vou beijando a parte interna de suas pernas... me aproximando cada vez mais... E mais... Até que dou uma lambida de abaixo a cima em seu membro.

" - Ahhhh!...Mais... " - Geme implorando por mais contato naquela parte que estava sensível.

" - Como desejar... "

Sem mais aviso engulo com gosto todo seu membro, começando um forte vai e vem com a boca.

" - Me-llo...Ahhhh! "

Continuo com meus movimentos, notando o quadril dele movimentar-se junto com minha boca, querendo mais contato.

" - Mais! "

_Hummmmm... Esse garoto não sabe seu limite. Mas se quer mais, é isso que vou lhe dar!_

Intensifico ainda mais o movimento sentindo que a qualquer momento ele não agüentaria mais a onda de prazer que estava percorrendo seu corpo.

" - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mello...Hummmmm... " - Grita em completo êxtase gozando em minha boca.

_Sublime! Delicioso... Chocolates perto disso não são__ nada... Que linda sua expressão... E escuta-lo gemer desse jeito... _

Deito-me ao seu lado, fico a brincar com seus cabelos... Esperando ele se recuperar desse prazer que teve.

_Desse prazer... Seu primeiro... Fui seu primeiro, e quero continuar sendo para sempre. Near... Você é tão lindo, tão especial para mim. E como pude só__ notar agora?_

" - Mello...? " - Diz após um tempo, virando-se um pouco e me encarando.

" - Sim? " - Não consegui controlar minha voz, que saiu rouca de desejo.

" - Você ainda não... "

" - Não se preocupe... se você não quiser eu- "

" - Quero! " - Diz Near olhando-me nos olhos

_Near... Eu..._

" - Continua... "

Após dizer a frase uma mão dele foi passando pelo meu corpo. Fazendo correntes de prazer se espalharem. Foi descendo até chegar na minha calça, esgueirando-se adentrando nela e apertando meu membro, que estava suplicando atenção.

" - Near...Ahhhhhh! " - Não pude me conter.

_Hum... Near... Assim não tem como eu me conter..._

" - Você deve ter perdido o juízo mesmo... para ficar brincando comigo desse jeito. " -Disse tentando me controlar.

Ele lentamente retirou sua mão de onde estava e levou-a para meu peito, me empurrando um pouco e sentando-se em cima de mim.

" - Near? " - Disse surpreso.

_Afinal como não ficar?_

Ele foi se aproximando de meu rosto, desviando no ultimo instante parando perto de minha orelha.

" - Eu quero que sinta exatamente o que eu senti... " - Falou, logo em seguida lambeu minha orelha.

_Near... Pare de me provocar desse jeito..._

" - E fazer você gemer... **Meu** nome... Mihael Keehl. "

Um estremecimento passou pelo meu corpo. Ouvi-lo falando meu real nome em um sussurro, quase um gemido, fez meu coração bater acelerado, descompassado.

_Como Near sabia meu real nome? Tá certo que eu sabia o dele... Já que uma vez por curiosidade acabei entrando no banco de dados do orfanato... Seu real nome..._

" - Nate River... " - Gemi, puxando ele para um beijo.

Nossos lábios de encontraram e pareciam estar em perfeita sincronia. Foi um beijo repleto de sentimentos, estes que nem eu conhecia em mim mesmo.

" - Mihael... " - Gemeu ele após encerarmos o beijo, pela falta de ar.

" - Eu não vou mais tentar me segurar... prepare-se, Nate. "

Empurrei-o de volta para o colchão, voltando a ficar em cima dele. Afastei-me um pouco para tirar a calça. Notei olhares em todo meu copo... Analisando-me, admirado com tamanha beleza.

_Talvez eu seja um pouco convencido._

Levo dois dedos a sua boca, passando por ela.

" - Lambe. " - Ordeno com a voz rouca.

Um sorriso se formou novamente em sua face, e fazendo como ordenei, começou a lambe-los de uma forma tão sexy e erótica que estava me tirando do serio.

" - Aihhh! Eu disse lamber... e não, morder. " - Disse com tom divertido na voz, adorando o que havia feito comigo.

" - Mas... Mello, você é tão gostoso... Me deixa te provar. " - Falou aquele ser, já ofegante, em baixo de mim.

" - Não sei... Você foi muito malvado me mordendo, talvez... " - Disse ao lado de sua orelha.

De repente, não sei de onde ele tirou tanta força e agilidade para me empurrar e ficar em cima de mim.

" - Se você faz tanta questão... " - Disse em tom de provocação

Ele se abaixou e começou a lamber meu peito, e passando suas mãozinhas em minhas pernas. Lambeu até chegar em meu mamilo esquerdo, mordendo-o e sugando-o.

" - Ahhhh! " - Gemi balançando minha cabeça de um lado para o outro.

_Como isso é bom... Mais... Faz mais..._

Near continuava com aquelas carícias pelo meu corpo, já não estava agüentando, **precisava** dele o mais rápido o possível.

" - Near... " - Tentei ofegante formular uma frase " - Pare... Me large... "

Near em resposta esfregou-se contra minha ereção, mordendo meu pescoço.

" - Mello, voce é 2 anos mais velho que eu... " - Falou de um tom tão sensual que me arrepiou todo " - Se realmente quisesse que eu parasse " - Deu uma mordida em minha orelha, falando ainda mais rouco de prazer " - Voce me jogava na cama e me faria seu, sem ficar implorando para que eu parasse... "

_Maldito!... Ele ainda ousa usar sua inteligê__ncia até nisso... Tá certo que eu realmente estava querendo que ele continuass__e... Me beijando... Me lambendo... Se esfregando contra mim dessa forma..._

" - Ahhhh! Maldito Near...Huummmm " - Gemi de susto e prazer.

Tão envolto em meus pensamentos, não pude notar Near se abaixar e abocanhar de uma só vez meu pênis. O sugando com uma extrema gula.

" - Gostoso... - Disse Near, olhando-me nos olhos separando um pouco sua boca e me mostrando um sorriso maroto " -Deixa pra mais tarde... Nos... Irmos mais fundo... " - Pude ver um pouco de medo em seu olhar

" - Near... Se quer... assim... " - Desabafei entre gemidos, á não aguentando mais a tortura que fazia em mim " - Faça sua vontade...Hummmmm... Pode... Pode me esperimen... Ahhhh!! "

Nem me deixou terminar a frase, me chupou de uma forma tão... faminta! Não conseguia me controlar, gemia, e gemia muito. Começando a mexer meus quadris indo de encontro a sua boca.

_Se quer assim... Podemos deixar o "grand finale" para outro dia... Nossa... Já estou pensando na pró__xima vez!? Sim! E com certez__a com um pouco mais de experiê__ncia o farei gemer... Gemer tão alto que terei que tapar sua boquinha com a minha em um beijo faminto, para que os outros não escutem seus gemidos lâ__nguidos de prazer._

Não sei como em volto de tantas sensações ainda pude pensar em algo. Movia-me com tudo, sabendo que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Me controlando ao máximo para poder continuar sentindo aquela boquinha tão macia e quente.

" - Near... Eu...Hnnn... Pare... " - Tentei anunciar, mas da minha voz só saiam gemidos.

Mas mesmo sem ter conseguido terminar a frase, Near a entendeu me chupando e mordendo de uma forma tão...

" - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " - Gemi alto, arqueando minhas costas da cama, não agüentei tudo o que Near e aquela sua linda boca me proporsionaram

Near engoliu tudo... deixando só um pouco vazar pelo canto de seus lábios, que rapidamente foi lambido. Minha mente estava turva. Tudo que pensava era em Near. Este se deitou ao meu lado, puxando as cobertas para nos cobrir. Aninhando-se em meu peito, fechou os olhos, suspirando alegremente. Lambia seus lábios como se querendo ainda provar-me. Eu me abraçei a ele... Meus olhos estavam cansados.

" - Near... " - Falei baixinho, já não agüentando de sono.

" - Sim? " - Respondeu meio temeroso

" - Boa noite " - Disse-lhe dando um selinho em sua testa.

" - Boa noite! " - Após dizer me deu um sorriso tão lindo... tão cheio de amor...

Não resisti e dormi, em seu quarto, em sua cama... Com ele em meus braços. Agora tudo que podia esperar era para o novo amanhã, que parecia que iria brilhar fortemente. Agora que tenho ele em meus braços, nada parece importar... Só um coisa... Eu ainda vou ter meu 'Grand Finale' com ele...

CONTINUA...

13/06/08

--0o0O0o0--

**Nota da autora:**

Sim a historia vai continuar, só que dessa vez pela persperctiva de Near. Sera a continuação no proximo dia... Pretendo alem de fazer uma segunda parte, fazer uma terceira contando agora pelo Matt.

Espero que todos tenham gostado... Essa é **primeira** Fic yaoi que escrevo... ainda estou um pouco timida na hora de expressar sensaçoes... mas prometo me esforçar!

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço muito a Julia, que me apoiou e ajudou muito nesta Fic, editando e arrumando-a.

**By: Toynako**


	2. Hora do banho

Obs¹: Ela é narrada pelo Near.

Obs²: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon, Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs³: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

--0o0O0o0--

**Chocolate**

_Uma sensação boa... Um calor gostoso ao meu lado... Tão bom tão confortante._

Abro meus olhos devagar, vendo ao meu lado nada menos que Mello.

_A resposta mais lógica é; a febre me fez criar coragem... Fez liberar meus sentimentos... Não, não é só isso. O que Matt me disse aquela vez é que me deixou em estado de pânico..._

_0o0o0O0o0o0 _**Começo do Flach Back**_ 0o0o0O0o0o0 _

Eu estava em meu quarto, sabia que tinha febre, mas estava sozinho. Há tempos já havia descoberto um certo amor pelo Mello, mas sabia muito bem que este apenas me via como rival. Afinal eu competia com ele para ser o sucessor de "L". O mais lógico era ficar quieto, já que conhecendo bem o Mello, ele não se envolveria com ninguém. Por hora estaria tranqüilo, guardando esse sentimento dentro de mim, para o dia em que talvez toda aquela disputa acabasse e ele parasse de me ver 'apenas' como rival. Mas aquela solidão por algum motivo estava me torturando. Eu sempre gostei de ficar sozinho, mas ultimamente necessito mais e mais estar perto de Mello.

Levantei-me da cama, arrumando um pouco minhas roupas e saindo do quarto. Andei a passos lentos, analisando tudo ao meu redor, como sempre fazia. Acabei chegando a um cômodo grande, onde no meio havia alguns brinquedos. Fui me aproximando devagar, escolhendo qual realmente brincar. Acabei por escolher o meu favorito. Um quebra-cabeça todo negro com um pequeno "L" no canto, fora o único presente que realmente gostei de ter ganhado. Olhei para um relógio que estava preso a parede, marcava 15:00h. Era cedo ainda para 'ele' aparecer, mas decidi ficar ali mesmo. Sentei-me ao lado do quebra-cabeça, desmontando-o primeiro e depois voltando a montá-lo. Horas se passaram, e eu continuava ali, alheio a tudo e a todos a volta. Esperava apenas uma pessoa. Mas para o meu desapontamento, que passou despercebido, apareceu outra pessoa. Um garoto mais ou menos um ano mais novo que Mello, de cabelos vermelhos apareceu.

"--Esperando-o? " -- Foi o que disse parado em pé ao meu lado.

"--..." -- Nada pronunciei.

Não precisava me incomodar com a presença dele, mas percebi que estava errado.

"--Eu não vou perder pra você... " -- Falou Matt novamente, dessa vez ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

Meu coração gelou. Eu olhei para ele com a cara de sempre. Mas por dentro, aquilo me abalou.

"--Sei que você o ama... "

"--O que você quer? " – Perguntei. Não entendia o que ele queria. A febre não me deixava pensar.

"--De você... Nada, mas quero de Mello " -- Respondeu, no meu ouvido.

"--Eu não vou deixar você tira-lo de mim... " -- Continuou ele.

"--Mello só te vê como amigo, assim como me vê apenas como rival. "

"--Duvido... " -- A palavra soou raivosa, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

"--Você não tem duvidas? " -- Perguntou logo em seguida.

"--Dúvidas de que? " -- Perguntei, me arrependendo, ao ver os olhos dele brilharem em pura luxúria

"--Saber qual é o gosto dele... " -- Respondeu com um sorriso maquiavélico.

"--Chocolate... " -- Não pude conter minha fala, ela simplesmente saiu sem eu sequer notar o que falara.

"--Não estava me referindo à boca... "

Não pude me conter, olhei para ele espantado, e com as bochechas coradas. É claro que percebi de onde ele falava, após pronunciar que não era de sua boca. Realmente não pude me conter uma linha de pensamentos não muito 'puros', ficando mais corado ainda.

"--Pela sua reação, você imaginou o mesmo que eu... " -- Falou encostando a boca em minha orelha, para continuar com aquela tortura.

"--Ele gemendo, deitado em uma cama, a beira do abismo de prazeres... Com um rosto realmente sexy... " -- Sussurrou baixo, mas pude escutar perfeitamente.

Minha mente ia imaginando cada coisa que Matt falara. Eu não pude evitar dar um baixo gemido.

"--Gostou né? "

"--... " -- Não pude realmente responder, minha mente ainda vagava nas imagens de Mello.

"--Pois saiba que o nome o qual ele vai gemer e gritar de prazer quando chegar no seu limite... Sera o MEU. " -- Disse levantando-se.

Partiu. Deixando-me lá sozinho. Meus pensamentos indo a mil. Medo. Tive realmente muito medo de perder Mello, mesmo sem nunca ter tido ele. Não conseguia pensar em nada, muitas coisas vinham à mente de uma só vez. Olhei para meu quebra-cabeças. Faltava pouco para terminá-lo, mas nem me importei. Desmontei-o todo, para quem sabe assim, me distrai e botar as idéias no lugar.

O tempo passou depressa, e com ele foi-se um pouco do medo. Quando pensei ter me aliviado, eis que surge 'ele'. Aquele a quem eu realmente estava esperando. Aquele que tive medo de perder. Aquele...

"--Não tem mais nada de útil para fazer, alem de ficar com esse quebra-cabeças Near?" – Perguntou.

Estremeci ao ouvir sua voz, mas por extrema sorte, este não notara. Continuei mudo, tinha medo de que minha voz denunciasse algo. Mas apos algum tempo, notei que me observava, parecia um pouco estranho.

"-- Por que você sempre faz essa cara?" - Criei coragem para perguntar.

"--Essa é a única cara que tenho, e por que você não tira seus olhos desse quebra-cabeça?"

Criando coragem olhei para ele, com expressão de sempre.

"--Feliz? Estou a te observar..."

Era para ser uma simples provocação, mas ao ver a reação dele, não me contive. Levantei-me a andei até ele. E fiz algo que a tempos não fazia. Sorri. Só em ver como aquele simples gesto o deixou equivocado. Comecei a enrolar as pontas de meu cabelo, para passar um pouco uma certa ansiedade, que se apoderou de mim.

"--Você está estranho... " -- Foi a resposta que veio dele.

Então notei que estava dando bandeira demais, percebendo o que fazia, volto a sentar-me no chão ao lado do quebra-cabeça, tirando o sorriso do rosto. Apos alguns instantes. Ouvi-o chamar meu nome. Mas não pude responder. As palavras que Matt disse, em relação a tomá-lo para, estavam martelando em minha mente de novo. Ouvi-o resmungar um pouco e indo em direção a porta para sair.

"--Espere! " -- Foi tudo o que disse. Não queria ficar sozinho.

Ele então apenas sentou-se ao meu lado, pegando do seu bolso uma barra de chocolate e começando a saboreá-la. Por que ele teve que fazer isso? Serviu apenas para me desconcentrar completamente do meu quebra-cabeça. O cheiro de chocolate me fazia lembrar... Nem sei quantas horas ficamos assim. Eu lutando desesperadamente contra as imagens que vinham a minha mente e o medo de perdê-lo.

Já estava quase terminando meu passatempo, mas por causa de tudo que se passava a minha mente fiquei parado, apenas olhando para o chão. Então Mello estendeu a mão, colocando nos lugares certos as peças que faltavam. Olhei para ele, mas sentia que estava um pouco corado.

"--Obrigado... Mello. "

De repente ele põe a mão na minha testa, notando que estava com febre. Tinha me esquecido completamente dela, por causa de tudo o que ocorrera.

"--Near! Você esta ardendo em febre!"

"--Estou bem... "

Nem notei o que estava fazendo. Quando percebi, estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Pensei seriamente em sair daquela posição. Mas esse pensamento foi-se embora quando ele pousou a mão em meu rosto. Eu simplesmente me deixei levar, fechando meus olhos. Ouvi-o chamar meu nome baixamente. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, meu coração quase pulou para fora. Ele estava realmente próximo de meu rosto. Olhando-me de uma forma interrogativa, mas aquele olhar em seus olhos era diferente do que já vira muitas vezes. Endireitei-me, sentando novamente. Apenas olhando-o

"--Venha. Near! " -- Falou ele levantando-se e puxando minha mão.

Não entendi o que queria. Para aonde poderíamos ir. Novamente alguns pensamentos 'impuros' me vieram à mente.

"--Aonde? "

"--Você tem que ir repousar! Ficar aqui sentado pode fazer piorar. " -- Respondeu ele, a minha pergunta.

"--Mas... Vou estar sozinho " -- Eu realmente não queria ficar sozinho nesse dia.

"--Eu fico lá com você... " -- Comentou ele, para o meu espanto e extrema felicidade.

Agradeci, e deixei ser levado por ele. Chegando ao meu quarto, ele pediu para deitar-me. Obedecendo vi ele me olhar novamente de uma forma um pouco intrigante. Ele veio até minha cama, botando novamente sua mão em minha testa.

"--Vou ver se eles têm algum remédio para passar sua febre, já volto." -- Falou logo em seguida, não dando tempo para eu falar nada, pois já ia saindo do quarto.

Olhei para o teto. E notei uma coisa, algo que me deu extrema esperança e alegria. Mello estava agindo de forma estranha, normalmente não se trata alguém que se 'odeia' desse modo, até mesmo carinhoso, como fui tratado. Abri um enorme sorriso. Talvez Mello, mesmo não notando isso, sentisse algo a mais do que um simples 'ódio'. Se fosse isso iria descobrir esta noite, pois não o deixaria sair de meu quarto. Não antes de ter o que queria...

_0o0o0O0o0o0 _**Fim do flach Back**_ 0o0o0O0o0o0 _

Após essa rápida reflexão, olho novamente para Mello, que começara a se remexer.

_Como esse ser, de aparência tão linda e sexy, pode ser tão tolinho a ponto de demorar a entender seus próprios sentimentos?_

Mello se remexeu mais, despertando em fim. Ele me olhou com uma cara meio sonolenta. Eu não poderia sair da cama, acabamos dormindo juntos, com o braço dele em cima de meu corpo. Ele olhou-me mais, e então levou a sua mão a minha testa.

"--Que bom... Está sem febre... " -- Disse, tirando alguns fios de cabelo da frente de meus olhos.

_O que estaria pensando? Sera que ele realmente me ama? Sera que não ficou chateado por eu ter ficado com medo no final?_

Perguntas e mais perguntas povoavam meus pensamentos. Olhei-o de forma cuidadosa, tentando ao máximo descobrir algo. Mas foi em vão.

"--Se sente bem? " -- Perguntou ele.

"--Sim... " -- Falei um pouco envergonhado escondendo meu rosto no travesseiro.

"--Hei Near... "

Voltei a fitá-lo.

"--Acho que gosto de você... "

Meu coração foi a mil. Não pude me conter, abraçando-o. Esfregando meu rosto em seu peito.

_Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!_ _Ele gosta de mim!!_

Sim. Foi o pensamento de uma garotinha boba e apaixonada, mas a alegria que se apossa do meu peito, me faz nem ligar para isso.

"--Eu... Eu também... Eu gosto muito de você... Eu... " -- Falava meio envergonhado e gaguejando um pouco.

Ele então deu um sorriso lindo como resposta, movendo minha cabeça para cima cuidadosamente e beijando-me. Foi um beijo repleto de carinho, suave a calmo. Demonstrando aquilo que estava em seu coração, em sua alma. Apos alguns instantes que pareceram levar séculos, ele separou-se de mim. Sentando-se na cama ainda me olhando. Mas ao notar que se encontrava nu, olhou para os lados, procurando suas roupas.

"--Creio que estão caídas em algum lugar perto, ou em baixo da cama. " -- Falei, sentando-me.

Notei que me encontrava do mesmo jeito; nu, mas ao contrario dele, meu corpo estava cheio de marcas. Por onde ele passara parece que fez questão de deixar uma. Acabei passando os dedos em cima de uma em meu peito. Ele notou e me olhou dando um sorriso meio safado.

"--Essa é a prova que você é meu. " -- Falou apontando para aonde minha mão estava.

Corei. Olhando-o de forma envergonhada, mas meu olhar se desviou ao ver suas roupas no chão, ao lado do criado mudo.

"--Ali. " -- Apontei para elas, usando a outra mão para enrolar meus cabelos.

Ele se levantou, não pude tirar os olhos dele. Ele era realmente lindo.

_Como? Como pode ser assim tão belo? Como pode ficar andando assim, desse jeito. _

"--Temos que tomar café, já passa das 9:00h. Mas antes... Podemos tomar um banho... " -- Falou apos catar suas roupas.

"--Sim, seria imprudente aparecermos desse modo. Pode usar o banheiro, esperarei arrumando algumas coisas. " -- Falei me levantando.

Ele ao ver meu corpo nu, abriu um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

"--Quem disse que irei tomá-lo sozinho? " -- Sua voz saiu banhada em pura luxúria.

"--Qu-Quê!? " -- Não pude evitar gaguejar.

_Não faça isso... Eu não agüentarei ficar vendo você todo molhado... Com a água passando pelo seu corpo..._

Só esse pensamento me fez ficar um pouco... Excitado.

"--Venha... " -- Falou depositando as suas roupas em cima do criado-mudo, e indo em direção ao banheiro.

O que eu podia fazer além de entrar lá? Eu sei que suas intenções vão alem de um 'simples' banho. Após vê-lo entrar e fechar a porta, criei coragem e me movi, indo devagar até o banheiro. Abrindo a porta cuidadosamente. Mas Mello a abriu com tudo, me puxando pelo braço e me prensando na parede, de baixo do chuveiro ligado. A água caindo dele. Sem mais delongas me beijou. Mas diferente do beijo de agora a pouco, esse foi carregado de malícia, sua língua buscava entrar na minha boca com uma certa urgência. Não resisti, deixei-me levar por aquele beijo, abrindo-a e sentindo sua língua macia escorregar para dentro. Deliciei-me de todos os jeitos possível daquela boca, já estávamos nos beijando a minutos. Já podia sentir sua ereção se esfregando contra a minha.

"--Me-Mello... Hummmm " -- Não pude evitar. Ele segurou meu pênis, começando a me masturbar.

_Como pode... Alguém que a pouco tempo estava com receio de fazer isso tudo... Mas agora agia simplesmente seguindo instintos...Hummmm Mello, como te amo_.

Agarrei-me com força dos ombros dele, minhas pernas estavam começando a ficar bambas.

"—Hum...Ma-Mais! " – implorei, arranhando seus ombros com minhas unhas.

"—Ahhh! Você gosta de me arranhar hein...? " – Falou a meu ouvido, quase em um sussurro.

"—E muito! " – Respondi, cravando mais forte minhas unhas.

"—Tsk! Maluco... " – Falou parando de masturbar-me, levando sua mão a minha nuca.

Um beijo. Não me canso de provar sua boca. Realmente tinha sabor de chocolate, como havia pensado. Ele me prensou mais na parede, movendo sua perna para o meio das minhas, esfregando sua coxa em mim. Ainda em meio ao beijo selvagem que me dava.

"—Hum... Na-Não podemos...Hummmm... Demorar muito... " – Respondi entre ofegos, após encerrar o beijo.

_Não podemos continuar com isso... Apesar de realmente querer continuar. Mas o mais lógico é nos separarmos o mais rápido, se não podem notar algo de estranho entre nós... E não quero nem pensar no que fariam se descobrissem que... __Que... Somos namorados._

"—Eu sei... Mas é tão bom ficar ouvindo você gemer. " – Falou na maior cara de pau, rindo um pouco.

_Hum... Já que é assim, veremos quem vai gemer!_

Rapidamente o empurro, prensando-o contra a parede. Pude ver em seus olhos, o extremo espanto que sentiu, assim como também o quanto gostou do que fiz. Não demorei e me ajoelhei, passando levemente minhas unhas nas laterais de seu corpo.

"—Near...! " – Grunhiu meu nome, olhando-me de uma forma um tanto pecaminosa.

Em retribuição, dei-lhe um sorriso. Aproximando meu rosto de seu membro, mas desviando no ultimo instante, mordo sua coxa.

"—Hummmm... Maldito... " – Contorceu-se, colocando suas mãos em meus cabelos, segurando-os.

_Não parece que ele não gostou disso, do mesmo jeito quando o unhei . Hum... Descobri algo que não sabia de Mello... Ele é um tanto masoquista... Interessante._

"—Gostou? " – Falei, admirado com a minha própria ousadia.

"--... " – Não respondeu.

Nem atreveu a olhar-me, mas estava na cara o quanto ele havia gostado. Mas como não podemos demorar muito, o mais sensato era terminar esse 'banho' o mais rápido o possível.

_'Banho'... Nunca mais vou ouvir essa palavra sem me lembrar do que estamos fazendo..._

Após um tempo, Mello atreveu-se a abrir seus olhos, um pouco inconformado pela demora de qualquer reação minha.

"—Near... Temos que ser rápidos... Eu ainda tenho que ir ao meu quarto, mudar de roupa e ver se Matt ainda está de cara emburrada e descobrir o por que. " – Falou, olhando em meus olhos.

_Matt!? Como ele ousa lembrar-se dele agora?Quem liga para ele... Ele ainda pode tentar tirar você de mim... Não quero! Eu te amo, não quero perde-lo... Vou fazer você esquecer rapidinho dele._

"—Matt...? " – Respondo, com um pouco de medo.

"—Ele mesmo... Mas Near... Esqueça dele, vem aqui. " – Falou puxando-me pelo braço.

_Esquecer? Mas foi ele quem lembrou... Mas que bom que ele não liga mais pra ele!_

Pensei que ele ia me beijar, mas em vez disso, começou a lamber meu pescoço, saboreando-me de uma forma que me deixou tonto. Mas com um pouco de resistência afastei-me dele, voltando a posição que estava. Ajoelhado entre suas pernas.

_Eu ainda não o fiz gemer, se ele falou que gosta de me ouvir gemer... eu AMO ouvi-lo uivar de prazer._

"—Near? "

Nada falo. Apenas olho-o de uma forma predadora. Seguro seu membro. Vejo-o morder os lábios, olhando-me de uma forma que não sabia descrever se era susto ou luxúria.

"—Geme para mim. " – Falei

Ele abriu os olhos espantados, seu pensamento devia ser: "Como Near pode falar isso!". Nem eu sei o que estou falando, apenas me deixo levar pelo calor do momento. Mas sem enrolar muito, dou uma lambida em seu membro, que estava pulsante de prazer.

"—Hummm... " – Gemeu ele.

Isso foi como um doce incentivo. Mas eu queria mais, queria que ele gritasse de prazer. Então abocanho só a ponta, passando minha língua por ela, chupando-o bem fraco. Ele volta a por as mãos em meu cabelo, empurrado minha cabeça. Mas eu não deixo, continuo só na ponta, intercalando entre lamber, chupar e até umas mordidinhas.

"—N-Near... Hummmm…Por favor... Ma-Mais! " – Mais gemeu que falou.

Tentando aumentar o que fazia, ele começou a moveu seu quadril com tudo. Eu não estava preparado para Mello fazer isso, então com esse movimento ele enterrou seu membro enorme com tudo em minha boca.

"—Aaaahhhhhhh...NEAR! " – gemeu gritando no fim meu nome, já louco de prazer.

Hum... Eu queria tortura-lo um pouquinho... Mas... Como era gostoso e preenchia toda a minha boca. Delicioso!

Gostando muito do que ele havia feito, e pela reação dele parece que adorou também. Começo a abocanhá-lo todo. Em rápidos movimentos de vai e vem, deixando ir até o máximo que conseguia em minha boca.

"—Ne-Near... Co-Hummm-Como… Você é bom! Ahhh" – Tentou falar, mas gemia descontroladamente.

Eu já estava no meu limite, não agüentava mais. Então nem ligando para nada, paro de chupá-lo. Olhando-o com uma forma de quem também quer prazer.

"—Mello... também... Também quero." – Falo fazendo um biquinho.

"—Hummm. " – Gemeu ele, suspirando pesadamente em seguida, como se quisesse voltar um pouco a razão "—Foi você... Quem começou. " – Concluiu em seguida, com um sorriso no rosto.

"—Também quero. " – Disse dando uma lambida na ponta de seu membro.

Atendendo ao meu pedido ele abaixou-se levemente, só para me beijar puxando para cima. Inverteu as posições imprensando-me na parede.

"—Estamos sem tempo Near... Vamos acabar logo com isso. " – Disse ao meu ouvido, lambendo minha orelha logo em seguida.

Tremi. E tenho certeza que ele notou. Começou a me beijar, esfregando-se contra mim. Membro com membro. Uma fixação que esta me levando as alturas, ainda mais pelo beijo que me dava. Parecia que ia me engolir todo, me beijava de uma forma tão selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce.

"—Mello... Humm... " – Ia falar algo após o beijo, mas logo em seguida ele atacou meu pescoço.

Mordia-me levemente, lambendo logo em seguida o local. Não parando de mover os quadris, levou sua mão aos membros, segurando os dois juntos, começando um rápido desce e sobe.

"—Humm... " – Gememos juntos.

Mello movia sua mão insanamente, causando espasmos de prazer pelo meu corpo. Mas ai ele parou.

"—Ahhhhhhhh! NEAR!! " – Mello não agüentou...

Gemeu de uma forma tão sexy em meu ouvido.

"—Malvado... Se alivia... E me deixa assim. " – Falei gemendo, um pouco contrariado.

Após alguns instantes, que para mim pareceram séculos, Mello se move. Já recuperado de seu gozo.

"—A culpa é sua... você que me torturou a poucos instantes atrás. " – Falou separando-se de mim.

_Realmente a culpa foi minha... Mas por isso ele vai se afastar de mim!? Me deixar com 'isso' entre as pernas pedindo por um alívio?_

Afastou-se mais. Realmente fiquei preocupado. Olho para ele com uma cara de quem diz: "Se você não vier aqui agora me chupar eu te mato!". Ele olhou essa cara e soltou uma linda risada. Vendo a minha cara, ele estende a mão e me puxa pelo braço. Deixei-me levar. Levou-me até perto da pia.

_No que isso vai me ajudar...?_

Percebendo meu pensamento ele da uma linda risada. Logo em seguida beijando minha bochecha, só um selinho.

"—Mello... " – Cerrei meus olhos.

Então me sinto ser carregado. Mello me põe sentado em cima da pia. O contato com o frio do mármore da pia, faz com que eu me mova, tentando sair.

"—Nem pensar... " – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"--... "

"—Nunca ouviu falar... Que quem mexe com fogo será queimado? " – Falou lambendo minha bochecha.

Sua lambida passou para meu pescoço, me fazendo soltar pequenos gemidos. Abriu minhas pernas, possicionando-se entre elas, passando a lamber meu peito. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas coxas, hora ou outra esbarravam em meu membro, mas nada faziam. Tortura. Realmente era uma doce e muito deleitosa tortura. Passando então a lamber meus mamilos, enviando uma corrente elétrica pela minha espinha e indo parar lá em baixo. No lugar aonde mais desejava aquela boca. Mas ele continuava empenhado em mordiscar meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer de uma forma, que tive que morder meu lábio inferior. Olhei para ele. Nem notei quando fechei os olhos, quem sabe assim ele note o que eu realmente quero.

"—Nem adianta me olhar com essa carinha, só vou te dar alívio, quando eu achar que já te torturei o suficiente... " – falou bem próximo ao meu corpo, fazendo sua respiração quente encostar em meu mamilo.

_Malvado! Cruel! Perverso! Nefando... Lindo... Formoso... Gostoso... Apetitoso... Deleitoso... Como Mello pode ser tudo isso? Hummmmm... Torturar-me de uma forma tão prazerosa..._

"—Por favor... " – Implorei, sentindo mais mordidas em meus mamilos, que já estavam extremamente sensíveis.

"—Peça com mais perversão... Quem sabe assim eu te sacie. " – Respondeu.

Eu olhei com uma cara meio dengosa, mas sabendo que o jeito de Mello era esse. Não tive escolha.

"—Me... " – Não consegui terminar a frase, estava com muita vergonha.

"—Se não disser nada... Eu não me importo em ficar nessa parte por um boomm tempo, já que já estou aliviado. " – Disse com uma voz maléfica.

"—Me... Me chupe, como... Como... Aff! APENAS ME CHUPE LOGO E ACABE COM ISSO! VAMOS É UMA ORDEM!! " – Tentei formular uma frase, mas no fim não agüentei. Ordenei quase gritando que ele fizesse o que eu queria.

"—Vossa ordem é um dever! " – Falou rindo um pouco. Deve ter achado graça, já que eu sempre não tenho expressões.

Abaixou-se, obedecendo realmente a minha ordem. Fiquei um pouco surpreso, Mello obedecendo algo sem reclamar. Ele segurou meu membro. Arqueei as costas, sentindo um prazer enorme.

"—Chupa! " – Ordenei novamente.

"—Com todo prazer. "

Sem mais delongas, ele abocanha-o todo de uma vez. Fazendo-me cravar as unhas em seus ombros, ante ao extremo prazer que senti. Em vez de parar e reclamar pela dor, Mello intensificou mais os movimentos, sugando-me de uma forma absurdamente prazerosa.

"—Ma-Hummmmmmmmm-Mais! " – Já não estava agüentando

Ele me sugou tão forte que não agüentei. Cravei tão forte minhas unhas em seus ombros, que sabia que deveria estar escorrendo uma fileira de sangue. Arqueando para trás.

"—MEEELLOOO Hummmmmmmmmmm! " – Gozei, com todas as minhas forças.

Foi tão forte que dei graças a Deus por estar sentado na pia, se não estaria no chão. Mello deve ter pensado nisso, já que me torturar daquela forma, só poderia dar nisso. Após alguns instantes ele me deu um rápido selinho.

"—Se recompõe ai que vou tomar o banho... se continuar perto de você, é capaz de não sairmos hoje desse banheiro " – Disse virando-se.

"—Se fizermos... Isso, é capaz do Roger se espantar... com a conta da luz e da água. " – Falei me repondo um pouco do extremo prazer que sentira agora a pouco.

Vi-o voltar a entrar de baixo do jato quente da água.

_Aquelas gotas descendo por ele, passeando pelo seu corpo..._

Ele estava de costas, olhou-me pelos ombros, me vendo quase babando ante a visão. Ele abriu um sorriso e fechou o Box.

"—Já disse que não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo " – Falou lá de dentro.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele sai do banho pegando uma toalha e secando-se.

"—Entre logo, eu vou saindo do quarto na frente. Tenho que botar outra roupa em meu quarto. " – falou secando seus cabelos com uma toalha branca que tinha pendurado na parede "--Você se importa? " -- Concluiu

"—Não, é melhor assim. " – Disse descendo da pia.

Com um rápido beijo em meus lábios ele saiu do banheiro.

_Um sonho... Isso que estou presenciando é um sonho, um doce e lindo sonho do qual não quero nunca, nunca acordar!_

Dirigi-me para dentro do box. Peguei um pouco de xampu e passei em meus cabelos, removendo-o em seguida, fazendo o mesmo processo com o creme. Não conseguia parar de olhar para as marcas que ficaram em meu corpo. Para mim pareciam lindas. Do mesmo modo que sabia que algumas ficariam em mim por alguns dias, devido à intensidade com que Mello 'fez' elas.

_Mello... Você deve saber que eu ainda não estou pronto para ir muito adiante, visto que não tentou ir mais além do que já havia deixado..._

Esse pensamento me traz a tona tudo o que sinto pelo Mello, ele realmente me compreende e sabe esperar o momento certo para tudo acontecer.

_Mas... Como vamos nos comportar de agora em diante? O mais sensato é agir do mesmo jeito, já que não podemos deixar que ninguém descubra. Mas como vamos consegui fazer isso? Já que ultimamente estava ficando um pouco difícil olhar para ele sem pensar em nada, e ainda mais agora, que estamos juntos... Mello deve estar se sentindo do mesmo jeito. Tomara que ele saiba se comportar, do mesmo jeito que vou tentar me comportar._

"—Mello... "

Saí do banho, secando-me com a toalha. Fui ao meu guarda-roupa e peguei as minhas roupas de sempre. Vesti-me. Dei uma boa olhada em minha cama e no relógio que tinha na parede do quarto. Já eram quase 10:00h. Era capaz de não ter mais café da manha, mas eu estava realmente faminto. Dei uma rápida ajeitada na cama, e fui à direção a porta. A abri lentamente, olhando em volta, com a minha normal cara sem expressões. Saí do quarto, fechando-a atrás de mim.

_Bem... A partir de hoje começa um novo dia... _

CONTINUA...

23/06/08

--0o0O0o0--

**Nota da autora:**

Weeeeeee! fiz mais um capítulo!

Sei que tinha dito que ia fazer só 3 capítulos, mas estou com um bando de idéias ainda, e não quero desperdiça-las. O próximo vai ser um curto capitulo, contado pela perspectiva de Matt.

Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor escrevam Reviews, vocês não sabem a felicidade extrema que fiquei ao perceber que alguém gostou da minha Fic

**By: Toynako**


	3. Amigos

Obs¹: Ela é narrada pelo Matt.

Obs²: Essa Fic é Yaoi, Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs³: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

--0o0O0o0--

Amigos...

Raiva. É tudo que sentia. Estava eu em meu quarto, que por sinal é dividido com o Mello, o motivo de minha atual raiva, deitado na cama. Descobri a pouco tempo um certo amor por ele, mas nunca lhe dei a menor pista para notar isso. Medo. Medo de perder essa amizade. Medo porque sei que no fundo a quem ele realmente ama é o Near. E ele também o ama, só o que falta é Mello notar isso. Mas ultimamente ele só tem falado em Near, mesmo sendo apenas um insulto ou reclamação. Com o tempo isso me deixou frustrado. Tão frustrado ao ponto de descontar em Near, que nada tinha haver com o meu lamento. Estava com um certo remorso, por que na noite anterior, deixei o quarto trancado o tempo todo. Não ligando se Mello voltaria ou não, provavelmente deve ter dormido na sala. Mais uma vez me encontrava perdido nos pensamentos, apesar de estar jogando meu Game Boy, não prestava atenção no que estava acontecendo no jogo, tanto que já morri umas seis vezes. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Mello, e em como fui ousado ontem, botando sua mão em meu rosto. Era tão quentinha aquela mão. Mesmo que tenha sido por apenas alguns instantes, ainda me lembro perfeitamente do calor de seu corpo. Um barulho me tira do transe de pensamentos em que me encontrava. Mello entrou no quarto. Olhei para ele com a cara de sempre. Afinal não queria demonstrar nada.

"—Dormiu bem? " — Provoquei. Ninguém poderia dormir bem na sala.

"—Não comece. "

Aproximou-se de seu guarda-roupa, e com um movimento mais brusco de seu corpo notei de relance uma marca em seu pescoço. Notando melhor, parecia que tinha acabado de tomar banho, seu cabelo se encontrava úmido.

"—Aonde tomou banho? " — Perguntei, realmente confuso.

"—Ainda tem café da manha? "

_Impressão minha ou ele disse isso para desviar do assunto...?_

"—Ainda não tomou café? " —

"—Ainda não. " — Ele terminou de escolher uma roupa e foi para o banheiro.

_Aquilo que eu vi... Será que... Não! Não pode ser!_

Levantei-me da cama, guardei meu Game Boy em uma gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Fiquei ao lado da porta que dava ao banheiro, esperando. Após alguns minutos Mello sai lá de dentro.

"—Fique parado por um instante Mello " — Falei assim que ele saiu.

"—Como? "

"—Fique quieto. "

Fui para suas costas e afastei os cabelos.

_Não!_

"—Me-Mello... Err... Aonde você dormiu? " — Perguntei incrédulo

Não pode ser, havia uma marca em seu pescoço. Não que desse pra ser notada por todos, mas como eu era bom em jogos, prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes. E pude notar uma pequena mancha roxa em seu pescoço.

"—Você me expulsou do quarto. " — Respondeu, se afastando.

Pela cara com que ele me olhou, ele não entendeu o que eu vi.

"—Eu não perguntei isso. " — Respondi dando um sorriso.

Sorriso que por sinal era falso, mas era o melhor que pude fazer para não demonstrar o estado em que eu estava.

"—Eu... Isso não importa né? " — Tentou disfarçar.

"—Mello... Você me aparece hoje, há essa hora sem tomar café, e ainda de banho tomado... Diga-me, você sabe que sou seu amigo. Aonde você dormiu? " — Perguntei novamente.

Ele parou me analisando, vendo se realmente poderia contar o que aconteceu.

_Apesar de que... eu já tenho uma certa desconfiança de aonde ele tinha dormido, ou melhor, com quem ele dormiu. Mas o Mello não seria assim... Ele..._

Fui cortado de meus pensamentos pela resposta de Mello.

"—No quarto do Near. " — Falou um pouco envergonhado.

_Near... No quarto com Near... Acho que a culpa disso tudo é minha, se eu não tivesse provocado o Near... Se eu não tivesse trancado o quarto, ou poderia até dizer que eu poderia ir cuidar de Near. Mas fiquei tão chocado com o jeito preocupado com que ele me pediu o remédio e falou que Near estava com febre... Como fui burro..._

Fico parado, apenas pensando. Olhando para um ponto qualquer do quarto, como se achasse aquele lugar interessante.

"—O que houve Matt? " — Perguntou Mello, aproximando-se.

"—Hum... aonde mais precisamente você dormiu? "

"—Matt... Sente-se tenho que lhe contar algo. " — Falou apontando para a cama.

Meu coração gelou. De certa forma já sabia sobre o que se tratava. Mas ainda tenho esperanças. Caminhando a passos lentos, chego a minha cama e sentando-me nela, ele se posiciona a minha frente.

"—Mello... "

"—Matt, eu sei que pode ser realmente, extremamente estranho... Mas eu... " — Começou a explicar o Mello.

_Por favor, que não seja isso... Não diga isso desse jeito..._

"—Descobri que gosto muito do Near. " — Completou abaixando a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhado.

_Não... Não...Por que? Por que!?_

Tentei, com êxito, não chorar diante de sua explicação.

"—Disso já desconfiava... Você vivia brigando com ele, parecia gato e rato. " — Falei tentando distrair meus pensamentos, para realmente não pensar em nada.

"—Você não achou estranho? Dois homens... " — Perguntou ainda de cabeça abaixada.

_Estranho? Como eu poderia achar estranho? Se na verdade estou gosto de um homem! E esse homem, está na minha frente dizendo que gosta de outra pessoa... Injusto._

Não podia fazer nem falar nada em protesto. Afinal, ainda sou o melhor amigo dele.

"—Não, cada um tem seu gosto. Não vou te rejeitar por isso. " — Falei me levantando.

Fui em direção aonde guardara meu Game Boy. Precisava de uma distração.

"—Você sabe que eu sou seu amigo... Sempre vou ser só seu amigo. " — Completei a frase, contendo-me para não chorar.

"—Bem... Que bom que você me compreende. Sorte que eu tenho você como amigo. " — Mello falou, indo em direção a porta.

"—Você já... Já... Fez com ele? "

"—Bem... Near e eu ficamos com medo de ir muito além... Mas já fizemos umas coisas bem... Bem perversas. " — Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Aquelas palavras foram o fim de meu autocontrole. Estava de costas para ele, em frente ao criado mudo. E não agüentei, comecei a chorar.

"—Agora tenho quer ir tomar café, estou faminto! " — Falou já saindo do quarto.

Mello sai do quarto. Sorte minha que não notou que fiquei abalado. Fiquei mais uns instantes parado. Aquela descoberta realmente mexeu comigo.

_Eu sempre soube... Mas o meu desejo me fazia ter esperanças... Near ama Mello, do mesmo modo como Mello ama Near... Mesmo assim, ainda tentei ignorar isso, diferente de Near que achava que Mello o via apenas como um rival. Mas para sorte DELE, ele errara em sua conclusão, Near errou em achar isso. Mello... Eu... Gosto tanto de você..._

Não pude resistir, essa linha de pensamento me fez chorar. Chorar como nunca havia chorado, mesmo quando fui abandonado por meus pais. Meu peito doía, minhas pernas estavam bambas. O que me levou a cair ajoelhado no chão. Levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto tentando, em vão, tirar as lágrimas dele. Mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Meu coração estava liberando tudo o que eu contive em toda minha vida, de uma vez só.

"—Mello... " — Nem notei quando sussurrei seu nome.

_Realmente você nunca sera meu... Near ganhou..._

Levantei-me do chão, ainda chorando, indo para minha cama e deitando-me nela. Não tinha ânimo para mais nada. Fiquei apenas na cama, encolhido, tentando acabar com as lágrimas de meus olhos.

_Bem... Se você escolheu o Near... Não posso fazer nada... Você estava de um jeito tão reluzente hoje de manhã. Mais alegre... Se você está feliz, eu também estarei!_

Em um pulo sentei-me na cama. As lagrimas já não escorriam em meu rosto. A dor em meu peito diminuiu. Sorri. Essa linha de pensamento era a mais sensata para se ter. Não queria vingança. Queria apenas que Mello fosse feliz ao lado de quem ele encolhesse. Saí da minha cama indo para o banheiro. Dei graças a Deus pelos meus olhos não terem ficado muito avermelhados pelo choro. Limpei-os com bastante água, notando que estava quase imperceptível os sinais do choro.

_Agora tenho que ir até Near... Tenho que me desculpar pelo que fiz ontem a ele..._

Saí do quarto, indo a passo acelerado para o de Near, se estivesse certo, ele ainda estaria nele ou saindo deste. E para minha felicidade, ao chegar lá vejo Near saindo do quarto, com sua habitual cara sem expressões.

"—Near. " — Chamo-o baixamente.

"—... " — Ele apenas se virou para mim.

"—Eu... Eu... Queria me desculpar pelo que fiz ontem a você... eu estava alterado naquele dia. "

"—Tudo bem " — Respondeu-me dando um sorriso discreto.

_...!! Nossa... ele sorriu... Que fofinho, acho que é isso que o Mello ama nele... Ser fofo._

"—Eu sempre soube que ele nunca sentiria nada por mim, mas mesmo assim eu criei esperanças... Mas agora tudo esta resolvido " — Abri um lindo sorriso ao terminar a frase.

"—Resolveu o que? "

"—Ajudar no namoro de vocês! "

Pude ver Near abrir os olhos em espanto.

"—Vocês apesar de serem muito inteligentes, são meio desligados nisso... E poderão ser pegos pelo Roger " — Falei como quem realmente quisesse ajudar.

"—Verdade... " — Respondeu abaixando o rosto corando um pouco.

_Quem é esse garotinho fofo que esta na minha frente!? O que Mello fez com o Near pra ele mudar assim! Pensando bem... Eu sei o que ele fez com Near._

"—Calma, eu não vou interferir em mais nada... se Mello está feliz, eu também estarei. Por isso vou ajudar em tudo que precisarem. "

"—Obrigado... " — Disse ele.

"—Agora, acho bom você ir tomar café também, deve estar faminto não é? " — Respondi botando minhas mãos no ombro dele e virando-o para o lado da sala do café da manhã.

"—Muito... "

"—Então vá, eu vou voltar para meu quarto. Tenho que zerar um jogo. " — falei já saindo de perto.

Tomei rumo para meu quarto com extremo alívio e satisfação em meu ser. Mello estava feliz. E Near se mostrara um doce de menino. Seria muito divertido ajuda-los a escapar do Roger. E tenho que ensinar algumas coisas para o Mello, ou ele pode acabar machucando aquele garotinho fofo. A partir de agora, nesse orfanato, as coisas serão bem divertidas...

CONTINUA...

25/06/08

--0o0O0o0--

**Nota da autora:**

Eu sei que vocês deviam estar esperando Lemons, mas eu não pude deixar a historia do Matt pra mais tarde. Agora Near e Mello tem um aliado naquela casa, que vai aprontar todas para fazer eles não serem descobertos

Realmente a Fic vai continuar... acho que por mais 1 ou 2 capítulos, até o 'Grand Finale' do Mello.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a TODOS que leram e deixaram Review. Fiquei extremamente contente quando li eles, e agora não paro de ficá-los lendo XD

Agradeço também muito a Julia, que me apoiou e ajudou muito nesta Fic, editando e arrumando-a.

**(Invasão da Julia xD) Nyaaa**

Desculpas todo mundo por ter deixado passar alguns errinhos quando betei a fic T-T...Gomen...Eu espero ter feito um trabalho melhor dessa vez...desculpas adiantadas caso tenha erros

By: Toynako


	4. Chocolate Quente

Obs¹: Ela é narrada pelo Mello, é a continuação do " Quebra-Cabeças "

Obs²: Essa Fic é Yaoi, Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs³: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

--0o0O0o0--

Tentações

Estava um dia meio nublado, indicando que mais tarde possivelmente choveria. Tive sorte de ainda ter café, ou então teria que esperar a hora do almoço. Comia calmamente na cozinha, nela não possuía ninguém alem de mim. Já estava a um bom tempo saboreando um chocolate quente, e um pedaço de bolo que também era de chocolate. Quando Near aparece.

_Hum... Near deve saber que vou ter te tratá-lo com indiferença, do mesmo modo como fazia antes... Tomara que não fique triste._

Apenas volto a olhar para meu chocolate quente, esperando-o esfriar um pouco.

"—Bom dia... "— Falei normalmente

"—... "— Nada em resposta

_Eu pensei em tratá-lo como antigamente... Mas, fiquei um pouco triste quando ele me ignorara._

Olhei um pouco aborrecido para ele. Este apenas olhou em volta, saindo da cozinha logo em seguida.

_...? O que ele está fazendo?_

Instantes depois ele volta, com um sorriso no rosto. Meu coração dispara. Ele se aproxima de mim lentamente, chegando bem perto de mim, inclinando-se para minha orelha.

"— Já me certifiquei. "— Sussurrou de um jeito tão doce, que fiquei arrepiado "—Não tem ninguém por perto. "

"— E o que quer que eu faça?"— Falei dando um gole no meu chocolate quente.

_Sim, minha intenção é provocá-lo. Quero ver o que esse ser pode fazer..._

Near se afastou um pouco de mim, tomando o copo de chocolate quente de minhas mãos. Olhei para ele não entendendo o porquê dele tirá-lo de mim. E com espanto, o vejo tomar um bom gole do chocolate quente, e bota-lo logo em seguida na mesa.

_O que ele está pensando... Eu estava tomando isso..._

"—O que...? "— Falei quando Near botou a mão na minha nuca, puxando-me.

Ele me beijou. Sua boca estava com gosto de chocolate. Não resisti e enlacei seu pescoço. Aprofundando o beijo, as duas coisas que mais gosto estavam misturadas, Near e chocolate. Puxei-o para que sentasse em meu colo.

"—..Nnnh... " – Near gemeu quando comecei a passar as minhas mãos em sua perna.

Não conseguia controlar minha mão, ela simplesmente vagava pelo corpo dele. Ainda no meio daquele beijo que a cada instante se tornava mais profundo.

"—...Me-Nnhnnh... "— Near tentou falar, ao terminar o beijo, mas logo em seguida iniciei outro.

_O que eu estou fazendo? Ta... Eu sei o que to fazendo... Mas isso é arriscado! Eu não posso continuar com isso... Mas ouvi-lo gemer por entre o beijo..._

"—...Mello... "— Gemeu meu nome quando terminei o beijo.

"—Near... "— Dei uma lambida em sua bochecha

Near estava ofegante, do mesmo modo que eu.

"—É melhor... É melhor nos tomar-mos o café da manhã logo... "— Near falou levantando-se de meu colo.

"—Foi você quem começou... "—Segurei-o quando ele se levantou.

"—Mello... "

"—Quando se mexe com fogo, cuidado para não se queimar... "— Sussurrei ao seu ouvido, lambendo-o logo em seguida.

_Sim... Por algum motivo, adorei essa frase..._

"—Ahhhhh... "— Gemeu um pouco mais alto quando eu mordisquei ela.

Ele se afastou bruscamente de mim.

"—Café... "— Falou com o rosto corado.

"—Sim tem razão "

_Sei por que ele se afastou... Estava perigoso aquilo... Eu não estou conseguindo me controlar... Eu estou estranho, cada vez mais desejo Near para mim. Só para mim..._

"—Bem... quer que eu faça algo pra você? "—Perguntei, pegando meu copo de chocolate quente. Bebendo o resto.

"—Bolo... "— Falou Near, já se sentando na cadeira.

"—E o que mais? "— Falei me dirigindo a geladeira.

"—Nada... "

"—Nada? Nem pensar, deixa ver aqui o que você vai comer... "— Falei olhando o que tinha dentro da geladeira "—Perfeito. "

Voltei para perto da mesa segurando o pedaço de bolo, e na outra mão um copo de suco de laranja.

"—Laranja faz bem, tem vitamina C "— Falei depositando o copo e o bolo na mesa.

"—... Ta... Obrigado "— Sorriu para mim em agradecimento.

"—Come tudo. "

Voltei para a geladeira, pegando lá uma barra de chocolate. E começando a devorá-la lentamente, apreciando o sabor. Olhei para Near, este estava calmamente tomando o suco, mas estava um pouco ruborizado. Voltei a andar até ele, mas paro ao perceber que um grupo de crianças acabara de entrar na cozinha.

_Se eles tivessem chegado mais cedo, isso seria um problema... Tenho que ter mais cuidado._

"—E ai Mello! Quer ir jogar bola? "— Perguntou um garoto de cabelos pretos, mais alto que eu.

"—Mas está com cara que vai chover. "

"—E daí? Vamos cara, você vai engordar se ficar só comendo chocolate! "— Falou o outro garoto, ele e os demais rindo.

"—Agora que não quero mesmo! Se manda daqui cara. "— Respondi, dando uma mordida em meu chocolate.

"—Hunf! Tudo bem. "— Os garotos deram meia volta e saíram da cozinha.

Olhei novamente pare Near, ele já tinha terminado seu café a apenas me observava. Comecei a caminhar até ele, parecia que ele era um imã, sempre me atraindo. Mas paro ao ver agora um grupo de garotas entrar na cozinha.

_Isso já ta ficando chato!_

"—Mello... Você pode me ajudar na tarefa de casa? "— A garota do meio perguntou.

"—É mesmo Mello, não quer vir ao nosso quarto... Lá você pode nos ajudar melhor. "— A outra do lado falou.

"—Isso mesmo! Estamos com duvidas em matemática. "— Concluiu a do outro lado.

_Inferno... O que deu nesse povo pra querer falar comigo justo hoje, que eu tenho 'coisas' muito melhores pra fazer!?_

"—Hum... Hoje não da... "— Tentei fazer aquelas garotas saírem do meu pé.

"—Ahhh Mello, por que você não quer ajudar a gente? "— A do meio chegou mais perto se agarrando em meu braço e puxando-me.

_Piedade..._

Olho para Near, esse estava com sua cara normal. Mas podia ver que tinha algo a mais na sua 'expressão de sempre'.

"—Vemmm, nos temos chocolate para você... "— Pediu novamente a garota puxando-me mais.

"—Mello, Near! Que bom que Achei vocês... "— A voz veio da porta.

A garota me largou, e eu pude ver quem era. Matt estava nela com um sorriso no rosto.

"—Roger quer falar com vocês dois. Sigam-me "— Disse Matt sorrindo mais ainda.

_Salvo pelo Roger..._

"—Certo, vocês ouviram ne? Procurem outra pessoa pra ensiná-las. "— Disse andando, mas parei ao lado de Near "—Vamos... "— Falei para ele.

"—... "— Nada em resposta, ele apenas se levantou.

Saímos da sala, seguindo o Matt.

"—Você ein Mello... Não conseguindo se livrar de um bando de garotas histéricas... "— Matt falou, deu pra ver que estava rindo.

"—Hunf! Você sabe o que o Roger quer? "— Perguntei.

"—Roger? Que Roger? Ele nem está no orfanato. Esqueceu que ele só volta depois de amanhã? "— Ao terminar Matt caiu na gargalhada.

"—...Obrigado. "— Near falou, sem mais nem menos.

"—Como!? Pelo que? "— Perguntei, não entendendo o por que de Near ter agradecido.

"—... Aquelas garotas iam acabar fazendo você ir ajudar elas, e isso tomaria quase a tarde toda. E tenho certeza que seus planos são outros. "— Respondeu Matt, parando na nossa frente "—E então, você também não vai me agradecer...? O Near percebeu bem antes o que eu fiz. "

"—Tem razão, obrigado mesmo... "

"—É pra isso que serve os amigos. "— Falou.

"—Bem... Então vou indo. "— Falei virando-me.

"—Espere, tenho que te mostrar algo, Near você se importa de eu roubar ele um pouquinho? "— Matt perguntou.

"—...Não "— Respondeu Near, mas parecia um pouco receoso.

"—Calma Near, é algo pro bem de vocês dois. "— Matt começou a me puxar pelo braço.

_... Queria ter continuado com o Near... Credo! To parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada e grudenta, que não quer largar o namorado!... Namorado... É melhor mesmo eu me afastar de Near um pouco, eu não estou conseguindo me conter hoje... E pensar que antes eu não sentia isso por ele... Devia estar doido antes por não notar aquele garotinho fofo!_

Matt foi me arrastando até a biblioteca. Nela não tinha ninguém. Deviam estar com preguiça de se levantar nesse dia meio nublado, ou estar fazendo alguma outra coisa.

"—O que quer aqui? "— Perguntei.

"—Ali, vamos naquele computador de canto, lá é bem reservado por causa das estantes e não da pra ver o que esta olhando nele. "— Respondeu.

"—Ahhh! Eu não quero jogar agora Matt... Tinha planos melhores... "— Falei meio dengoso.

"—Eu sei que esse 'planos melhores' incluíam um certo garotinho fofo, mas por hora temos que ver isso agora. "

_Aff! O que Matt queria agora? O que será que tem nesse jogo?_

Sentamos em frente ao computador.

"—Certo... Que jogo você quer me mostrar? "— Perguntei, meio emburrado.

"—Quem disse que era um jogo? "— Falou digitando algo para desbloquear o computador que usava-mos "—Eu disse você não escutou? 'é algo pro bem de vocês dois'. "

"—Ainda não entendi. "

"—Você hoje deve estar com pensamentos nada puros sobre o Near ne? "— Perguntou, notei que fiquei vermelho "— ... E você sabe o que fazer ao certo ne hora em que... que vocês... "— Agora eu que pude ver Matt ficar vermelho. "—Fizerem... amor... "— Falou bem baixinho, de cabeça baixa.

"—Como!? "— Me espantei levantando-me da cadeira "—Não... não sei... bem, eu sei o básico, mas estou com medo de machucá-lo. "— Respondi me acalmando, sentando-me de novo.

"—Bem... Espere só eu desbloquear o computador, para ter certos 'acesos' na internet "

_Matt... Você realmente é um amigo, eu sempre pude contar com você..._

Após uns minutos, Matt finalmente consegue burlar os programas do computador.

"—Matt! O que diabos você esta procurando nessas páginas!? "

Matt...!? Ele endoidou de vez! Se pegarem a gente mexendo nisso...

"—Calma Mello, não se esqueça que isso é para o bem do Near. "— Respondeu ele naturalmente.

Matt vagava na internet, indo e vindo em páginas que não eram recomendadas para nossa idade.

_Ele esta mexendo em páginas pornôs!?_

"—Hum... Achei algo que pode ajudar... "— Falou clicando em vários links e analisando qual era o melhor.

"—E o que vamos fazer nisso? "

"—Você ultimamente está meio burrinho ein... "— Falou "—Bingo! Achei uma que preste... Agora só temos que procurar por seções homossexuais... "

"—Matt... "— Falei em tom de aviso.

Homossexual!? Tá certo que eu gosto do Near... Mas não quer dizer que vá atrás de qualquer homem... Para mim, tem que ser só o Near. Não pode ser outro!

"—Calma... "— Falou parando de mexer no computador e colocando a mão em meu ombro me olhando como se me pedisse paciência "—Achei esse link aqui, com ele poderá tirar todas as duvidas que tem. "

"—Duvidas... "— Falei, logo em seguida olhando melhor para a tela do computador.

_Que... COISA é essa?_

A página era realmente suspeita, mas nela continha em letras vermelhas um 'passo-a passo de como levar seu parceiro ao ápice'. Olhei para Matt espantado, este apenas sorriu como quem estava adorando ver minhas reações.

"—Vamos Mello, comece a ler... ou quer que eu leia em voz alta para você? "— Matt apontou para a tela do computador.

"—Eu leio... "— Falei com minha voz trêmula pela vergonha.

Ficamos nós dois lendo o que estava escrito. Podia sentir minha face cada vez mais vermelha. Mas Matt parecia adorar me ver assim.

_Nossa... Se eu não fizer isso certo, eu posso machucar o Near... E isso é tudo o que eu menos quero!_

Minutos depois nos terminamos de ler a página.

"—Uau...E então, aprendeu ou preciso procurar um 'vídeo' explicativo? "— Falou Matt já fechando a página.

"—Não...Isso realmente foi útil "

"—Viu como o Matt aqui sempre ajuda você? "— Falou ele voltando a consertar os programas do computador.

"—Sim... Valeu "— Falei levantando-me.

"—Hei, mais uma coisa... "

"—Hn? "

"—Cuidado com o 'lugar' aonde você for 'praticar' os ensinamentos de hoje. "

"—... O Near não divide o quarto com ninguém. "— Respondi.

"—Ta certo... Mas então vê se faz um jeito dele não gemer muito alto. "— Falou ele, rindo logo em seguida.

"—...Eu sei um jeito de calar a boquinha dele... "— Falei com uma voz carregada de luxuria "—Bem... agora vou indo "

"—Certo, pode ir indo na frente, vou ficar no computador. "

Sai a biblioteca. Ainda me sentia um pouco vermelho pelo que a acabara de ler, mas isso foi extremamente útil. Agora já sabia o que fazer para não machuca-lo. Apesar de que mesmo assim irá doer.

_Hum... Não posso ir atrás de Near agora... Podem perceber..._

Dei meia volta. Não tinha nada para fazer, não estava com vontade de estudar agora. Vi Matt no mesmo computador, com aquele sorriso de sempre, jogando nele. Fui até ele.

"—Por que voltou? "— Falou ele, sem tirar os olhos do computador

"—Near deve estar ocupado fazendo algo. E de qualquer jeito normalmente eu passo à tarde com você, quando não estou estudando. "— Respondi, sentando na cadeira ao lado do Matt.

"—Legal. O que quer jogar? "

"—Hoje eu deixo você escolher. Isso vai ser seu premio por ter me ajudado. "

"—Valeu Mello! "— Falou parando de olhar o computador, para me olhar, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Foi assim a manhã toda. Matt e eu jogando computador, normalmente. Foi até divertido. Até que deu hora do almoço.

"—Melhor irmos. "— Falei após vencê-lo pela segunda vez.

"—Assim não vale, só por que você está ganhando que quer sair. "

"—Não tenho culpa se eu sou bom. "— Falei rindo logo em seguida.

"—Certo, certo. Já esta na hora de almoçar. "

"—Vamos. "— Falei me levantando.

"—Ok. "

Vamos andando lento pelos corredores para chegar a sala de jantar. Todos já deviam estar nela. Mas olhando uma sala, vejo Near sozinho fazendo um castelo de dados. Parei de andar na hora.

"—Near... "— Falei olhando para ele.

"—Mello, vá até ele, eu vou indo. "—Falou Matt seguindo seu percurso "—Mas... tome cuidado. "

"—Eu sei. "— Falei entrando, e fechando a porta lentamente.

Near estava de costas, fazendo seu castelo, e não notara minha presença. Caminhei a passos inaudíveis como um felino prestes e pegar sua presa. Aproximando-me mais e mais daquele ser que estava a brincar.

Hum... Near... Eu vou fazer você gemer tanto...

Cheguei lentamente perto dele. Inclinei-me atrás dele, e ele ainda não me notara. Dei um suave beijo em seu pescoço.

"—MELLO!? "— Ele se arrepiou todo.

"—Sim...? "— Falei abraçando ele por trás.

"—É perigoso... "—Tentou protestar.

Mas em meus braços ele estava indefeso. Voltei a beijar seu pescoço, agora de uma forma mais profunda.

"—Hum... "— Near já estava começando a arfar.

"—Sentiu minha falta? "— Provoquei, mordiscando agora sua orelha.

"—... "—Ficou mudo.

"—Então você não sentiu? "

Comecei a passar minhas mãos em seu peito. Fiz com que ele sentasse em meu colo, virando-o um pouco de lado. Para em fim ver seu rosto.

"—Senti... "— Finalmente falou.

"—Saiba que eu também. "

Botei uma mão em seu rosto, virando-o para mim. Para assim, poder beijar sua linda boquinha. Um beijo simples, quase um selinho.

"—Quer mais? "—Provoquei de novo.

"—... "

"—Então você não quer? "

Ele então se move, virando-se para mim. Enlaçando-me com suas pernas. E começando a se mover de encontro a mim, causando uma fricção em meu membro.

"—Nearrr... "— Não pude resistir, falei seu nome em quase um gemido.

"—Gostou? "— Agora ele que me provocava.

"—A-do-rei. "—Sibilei em seu ouvido.

"—Mello... Eu... eu queria... que você... "—Near tentava falar, mas estava com vergonha de continuar.

"—Não tenha vergonha, fale o que quer. "—Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"—Quero você. "— Falou para logo em seguida me beijar.

Near me dera um beijo avassalador, mas repleto de carinho. Me perdi nesse beijo. Near realmente sabia como me deixar perdido em cada beijo que dava, por mais simples que fosse.

"—Almoço... "— Falei quando o beijo parou, por falta de ar.

"—...Não... "— Sussurrou, para logo em seguida morder o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo um arrepio passar pela minha coluna.

_Perai! Eu escutei direito o que o Near falou!? Ele disse que me queria!? Piedade, eu devo ter transformado o Near em um anjo pervertido... O MEU anjo pervertido._

E mais uma vez o beijei, dando inicio a uma sucessão de carícias em seu corpo. Nem nos demos conta do tempo em que ficamos apenas beijando um ao outro. E Near se esfregando em mim.Quando escutamos batidas na porta.

"—Mello, Near... Melhor vocês se apressarem ai. "— Uma voz saiu de traz da porta, deu pra reconhecer como sendo a de Matt.

Olhei para Near, que me olhava como alguém que não queria parar por hipótese alguma.

"—... O Roger voltou mais cedo e quer fazer um comunicado para todos... Ele notou falta de vocês dois, e esta achando que você pode esta judiando do Near "— Continuou a voz do lado da porta.

_Judiando!? É judiação com ele, é não continuar._

"—Melhor se apressarem, ele mandou umas quatro pessoas a busca de vocês... Sorte que eu também me ofereci, se não era o fim de vocês. "— Terminou a frase Matt.

Olhei para a porta, e em seguida para Near. Aquela face, aquela boca, continuavam me tentando a continuar ali.

"—Pode ficar ai por alguns instantes Matt? Só até a gente se recompor. "—Falei Tentando separar Near de mim.

"—Claro. "—Respondeu do lado de fora.

Tentei afastar Near de mim, mas este apenas me aperta mais com suas pernas.

"—Near... Temos que ir "—Falei tentando resistir as pernas em volta de mim.

"—Mello... Eu... "—

Near sem mais nem menos, começou a se mover de novo em cima de mim, e beijar meu pescoço.

"—Near... "—Gemi arqueando as costas.

_Piedade... Pare Near... Se continuar assim, eu não resisto! E agora não é uma boa hora de por ' em prática ' o que eu aprendi._

"—Near, pare... Você sabe que agora não podemos fazer nada."—Falei resistindo a tentação dessa vez.

"—Eu sei... Mas... "—Tentou protestar.

"—Aguarde... À noite eu passo em seu quarto, ai nos podemos continuar em um lugar mais calmo. "

"—Continuar? "— Ele abriu um sorriso.

"—Sim, mas por hora, temos que nos separar. "

"—... "

Near lentamente foi se separando de mim. Ficando a minha frente, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Com uma enorme alegria a segurei e me levantei. Andamos de mãos dadas e ele até chegamos em frente a porta. Abri a porta e me deparei com Matt sorrindo.

"—Hum... Melhor vocês esperarem mais um pouco... "— Falou este.

"—Por que? "— Perguntei

"—Bem... Vocês ainda estão vermelhos e... Como posso dizer... Um pouco 'excitados' ainda... "

_...!! Epa! Esqueci de notar nisso... Sorte que o Matt avisou._

"—... A culpa é do Near. "— Falei rindo.

"—Do Near!? "— Matt olhou para o Near, espantado em pensar que o Near fizera isso.

"—... "— Near ficou mais corado do que estava.

"—Nossa... Em todo caso, aconselho esperarmos uns intanstes a mais aqui, "— Comentou Matt.

"—Certo... "—Concordei.

Ficamos ali mais uns tempos, até que tudo tivesse voltado ao normal. Cada um sentado em um canto. E eu bem separado do Near, que estava a enrolar seu cabelo.

_Preciso de um chocolate..._

"—Bem... vamos indo? "—Perguntou Matt levantando-se do chão.

"—Sim "—Respondi, levantando-me também.

"—... "—Near continuou no mesmo lugar.

Aproximei-me dele fazendo o que ele fizera a alguns minutos atrás. Estendi a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele sorriu a segurou, enfim se levantando. Fomos andando até o salão de jantar aonde já se encontravam todos.

"—Que bom que vocês apareceram! "— Roger falou em frente à grande mesa repleta de crianças.

Todos olharam para nós.

"—Achei Near brincando em uma sala e o Mello usando o computador na biblioteca."— Falou Matt para o Roger.

"—Certo, obrigado Matt. Agora se sentem os três, que o assunto envolve vocês. "— Falou Roger apontando para três lugares desocupados na mesa.

_Será que ele descobriu!? Não... Se não ele não teria dito 'os três'..._

Sentamos a mesa e esperamos pelo pronunciamento do Roger.

"—Bem... Estou fazendo isso para vocês se empenharem em seus estudos. "—Roger começou a fazer seu monólogo.

_Uffa!... Realmente não tem nada a ver comigo e o Near._

"—Os três melhores alunos, irão ganhar quatro dias de descanso em um Resort que está agora ajudando a financiar o orfanato. "—Concluiu Roger.

Houve várias reclamações por toda a sala de jantar.

"—Não vale! Assim sempre quem vai serão Near, Mello e Matt! "— Reclamou um no canto.

"—Isso mesmo, não tem como superá-los! "—Reclamou outro.

"—Injusto! "— Reclamou um bando.

_O bando de crianças chatas! Se querem algo, apenas estudem mais e tente nos superar... Apesar de isso ser impossível._

"—Acalmem-se. Estou fazendo isso para vocês se empenharem mais em seus estudos. Nessa primeira vez serão só três pessoas, mas nas próximas serão seis... Então é só começarem a se empenhar. "— Explicou Roger.

_Quatro dias a sós com o Near... Isso vai ser um paraíso!_

"—Seremos nós mesmos os primeiros a ir? "—Perguntou Matt.

"—Sim. A viajem é daqui a um mês, até lá vocês podem ir se ajeitando. E mais uma coisa Mello, não fique importunando o Near, você sabe que ele tem uma saúde frágil. "—Respondeu Roger.

"—Sim... Claro... "—Falei fingindo estar contrariado e com raiva.

Importunar? Eu não faria isso a Near... Muito pelo contrário, tenho ótimos planos para ele.

"—Bem... Era essa a noticia que queria dar, agora podemos almoçar tranqüilos. "

Todos começaram a se servir, e comer. Após algum tempo todos já estavam cheios e começavam a sair de pouquinho em pouquinho. Antes de sair passei pelo Near e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"—Aguarde até a noite... "

"—... "

Saí da sala, meus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para hoje à noite. Fui a passos lentos até meu quarto, infelizmente até a noite, não tinha nada pra fazer. Então decidir estudar. Nem sei quanto tempo passei apenas em meu quarto, estudando. Mal notei quando uma suave chuva começou a cair. E então Matt entra no quarto.

"—Estudando? "—Perguntou ele.

"—Sim, não tenho nada para fazer. "

"—Nem ir atrás de um certo garotinho? "

"—Isso deixa para mais tarde... É melhor deixá-lo sozinho um pouco, para por as idéias no lugar. "— Respondi

"—Ok. Trouxe algo para você. "—Falou se aproximando de minha cama.

"—O que? "—Pergunto, já fechando o livro que estava lendo.

"—Chocolate. "—Falou me mostrando três barras de chocolate.

Dou um salto na cama, e quase pulo em seu pescoço para pegá-las. Após conseguir, removo rapidamente o papel de uma, e começo a saboreá-la.

"—Sabia que iria gostar. "

"—Valeu! "— Disse rapidamente para voltar a satisfazer minha vontade de comer chocolate.

Fiquei saboreando aquela invenção maravilhosa da humanidade. Enquanto o Matt se dirigia para seu criado-mudo pegando seu Game Boy.

_Chocolate..._

O dia passou normalmente. Eu estudando, Matt jogando e Near devia estar brincando com algo. Nem me dei conta, e quando fui olhar o relógio já era quase 10:00h.

"—10:00h... "—Falei calmamente olhando o relógio.

"—Tem um encontro? "—Perguntou Matt rindo logo em seguida.

"—Near... "

"—Melhor esperar mais um pouco, só de precaução. O Near dorme tarde mesmo. "

"—Sim... Vou tomar um banho e depois vou. "—Falei já me levantando da cama.

Me dirigi ao banheiro. Entrando nele e tomando um longo e demorado banho. Saindo de dentro dele depois de muito tempo.

"—Boa sorte... "— Falou Matt guardando seu Game Boy.

"—Valeu. "

Saí do quarto cautelosamente, para que ninguém me notasse. Já estava tudo escuro, as luzes já estavam apagadas, mas eu sabia muito bem aonde ir, e o que fazer nesse local. Ando pelos corredores com a mão passando pela parede, para me apoiar e não cair, fazendo muito barulho. Finalmente chego ao meu destino, ficando em frente à porta de seu quarto.

_Near... Você mesmo disse que me queria... Tomara que esteja preparado..._

CONTINUA...

02/07/08

--0o0O0o0—

**Nota da autora:**

Por favor, não me apedrejem por parar a Fic agora. XD

Mas é que deu uma vontade de mostrar os pensamentos do Near no 'Grand Finale', por isso parei a Fic desse jeito XD. Mas acho que os Limes que teve compensaram ne? ( Tomara que sim ' )

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a todos que leram a Fic, e que ainda tiveram tempo para me dar uma ajudinha mostrando onde estão meus erros, para eu arruma-los futuramente.

Há! E também a Julia que corrigiu a Fic.

**_Enquete_**

No próximo realmente a Fic vai acabar...

Mas eu gostei de escrever Fanfics, então queria saber como que vocês gostariam da próxima Fic:

1ª - Uma continuação dessa Fic, sendo os dias em que eles passaram no Resort;

2º - Uma Fic nova ( Ainda de Death Note -MxN- ) Mas o Mello virou um vampiro e sua presa favorita virou o Near ( Adoro escrever historias de vampiros );

3º - Ou de algum outro anime ( Mas me digam qual vocês gostam então XD ).

Deixo essas três opções. Só avisando que irei fazer todas( XD ) Só quero saber qual vocês gostariam primeiro de ver.

Me digam qual vocês preferem nas Reviews

**By: Toynako**


	5. Finale

Obs¹: Ela é narrada pelo Near.

Obs²: Essa Fic é Yaoi e contem Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs³: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

--0o0O0o0--

Grand Finale

_Não posso negar, ainda sinto um pouco de medo. Mas o amor que sinto por ele faz superar isso..._

Estava tomando um banho. Já era tarde da noite, mais eu costumava sempre ir dormir tarde. Mas hoje tinha um motivo especial para estar acordado. Será a minha primeira vez... Sei que para alguns eu posso estar sendo precipitado, já que ainda sou muito novo. Mas eu o amo. Já o amava há tempos. Fiquei quieto na minha por tanto tempo, que já até perdi a conta de quantas noites fiquei em claro apenas pensando nele. Tive tantos sonhos, tantas fantasias. Algumas eu até acho graça agora, principalmente uma em especial. Essa eu nunca me esqueci. Foi a mais engraçada e profunda que tive... Mello sendo um vampiro, e eu a sua presa favorita.

A água morna passava pelo meu corpo suavemente. Já estava naquele banho a um bom tempo, nem sei ao certo quanto tempo já estava debaixo dele. Decidi que era hora de sair. Então me sequei e vesti uma roupa que tinha separado já, uma das que eu sempre uso.

Assim que sai do banheiro me arrepiei, a janela estava aberta deixando entrar um vento gélido da chuva. Fui calmamente até ela e fiquei a olhar a chuva que caia insistentemente do lado de fora, molhando tudo.

_Mello..._

Meu coração dispara. Escuto baixas batidas em minha porta. Caminho até ela, abrindo-a, dando de cara com Mello.

"—Oi. "— Falou este, ainda na porta sorrindo amavelmente para mim.

"—...Entre... "—Falei, mas minha voz estava um pouco tremula pelo medo.

Ele deu uma ultima olhada para os lados e entrou, eu fechei a porta logo em seguida. Não podia negar, eu estava um pouco tenso. Só em vê-lo a minha frente com os cabelos meio úmidos e ainda sendo banhado pela luz prateada que vinha daquela noite chuvosa, me fez tremer.

"—Near... "—Chamou meu nome, aproximando-se vagarosamente.

Recuei um passo. Nem eu sei o porquê fiz isso, em uma hora como essas eu não consigo raciocinar direito.

"—Near... Se você não quiser, eu entenderei... Não se force a fazer isso... "— Falou tocando gentilmente meu rosto.

"—Eu... Quero... Mas estou com... Com medo... "— Desabafei abraçando-me a ele.

"—Calma... Isso não é tão assustador assim, não se esqueça que eu te amo... "

"—Mello... Eu também, amo há tanto tempo... Mas agora estou com medo "

"—Calma... Primeiro vamos fazer algo para passar esse seu medo. "—Falou separando-se um pouco.

"—... "— Nada respondi, nem sei por que ainda tenho essa mania quando estou com ele.

"—Vem. "— Falou segurando minha mão.

Ele me puxou até perto ta cama. Eu olhei para ela e depois para ele, recebendo deste um sorriso de confiança.

"—Calma. "

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, e puxou-me para que sentasse em seu colo.

Mello... Você esta sendo tão cuidadoso comigo...

Sentei nele. Ele suavemente passou a mão em meu rosto, fechei meus olhos, apreciando o contato. E sem notar o que ele fazia senti seus lábios nos meus. Um beijo repleto de carinho, me dando mais confiança. Após uns segundos nos separamos.

"—Eu vou com bastante calma, até você se acostumar certo? "— Perguntou-me.

"—Sim... "—Foi tudo que pude responder.

Ele lentamente começou a tirar minha camisa, fazendo questão de passar seus dedos em minha pele, causando pequenos arrepios por onde passava. Suas mãos começaram a passar em meu peito, me apertando, causando mais e mais arrepios. Não agüentei ficar só recebendo carinhos, eu também queria provocar as mesmas sensações nele. Então começo a beijar seu pescoço, provando daquela doce pele.

"—Near... "—Começou a gemer meu nome.

É claro que ele estava se contendo ao máximo, para são me assustar. Apesar de já termos feito certas coisas, mas estava claro que eu estava estragando seu alto controle, beijando e lambendo seu pescoço e ombro.

_Humm... Achei algo para me distrair, tirar a autocontrole do Mello e vê-lo subir pelas paredes._

Começo a passar minhas mãos por dentro de sua camisa, queria mais dele, queria enlouquece-lo. Agora é minha vez de passar as mãos em seu corpo, mas ao contrario dele, eu faço questão dele sentir minhas unhas em sua pele.

"—Near... "—Ele arqueou o corpo, ao sentir minhas unhas.

Sabia que iria gostar.

"—Near... Ainda tem suas marcas nas minhas costas... Você deve estar me confundindo com um afiador de unhas para gatos... Só pode ser "—Falou rindo um pouco.

Não pude resistir e ri também. E pela cara que fez quando fiz isso, foi muito compensador. Talvez deva rir mais. Aqueles olhos agora me olhavam com um desejo que estava me deixando louco. Sem esperar mais ele toma meus lábios de novo. Em um beijo avassalador que me deixou sem fôlegos.

"—Mello... Mais... "—Não resisti em pedir por mais contato.

Ele então lentamente me deita na cama, ficando em cima de mim. Passando agora a beijar meu pescoço. Correntes elétricas começavam a passar pelo meu corpo. Fazendo-me arquear as costas, ele notando isso e intensifica as carícias. Passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Passando a brincar com um de meus mamilos, apertando-o. Gemi ao sentir sua boca descendo em direção a ele, o lambendo suavemente.

"—Me-llo "— Gemi seu nome ao senti-lo agora passar suas mãos em minhas pernas.

Podia ver em seus olhos tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Amor, desejo, carinho. Tudo, eu podia finalmente compreende-lo, e o que eu via fez meu medo sumir em questão de instantes. Enlacei seu pescoço em meus braços, me aproximando de seu ouvido.

"—O medo passou... "— Sussurrei, logo em seguida mordendo-a.

"—Hum... Near, eu te amo... Tanto. "

"—Eu...Hummm...também. "— Gemi entre a fala, quando senti aquelas mãos se aproximando de meu membro.

Ele começou a massageá-lo, ainda por cima da calça, fazendo eu arquear meu corpo por mais contato.

"—Quer mais não é? "

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, arqueando mais meus quadris. Mello então se afastou um pouco, e me olhou, como se estivesse me analisando. Vi após uns segundos um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

"—Continue... "—Falei estendendo meus braços, o puxando pelo ombro para que mais uma seção de beijos.

_Mello..._

Após terminar uma seção de beijos ardentes, que me deixou até com um filete de saliva escorrendo pela boca. Mello começou a beijar meu pescoço passando para os meus ombros, e indo descendo cada vez mais. Fechei meus olhos quando senti sua língua rodeando meu mamilo esquerdo. A sensações estavam mais fortes do que antes, talvez por saber o que aguarda no final.

"—Ahhhhh...Nhnnhnn "—Comecei a gemer descontroladamente.

Cada gemido que eu dava parecia um estimulo para o Mello, que intensificava cada vez mais suas carícias. Mas não conseguia controla-los. Seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu na cama, deitado contra o meu. Estava começando a me deixar louco, me beijando, me tocando, fazendo todas as coisas que eu estivera esperando para que ele fizesse já a algum tempo, cada ação carregada de carinho, cada movimento, cada emoção. Minhas mãos em seus ombros, forçando levemente minhas unhas. Cada ato que ele fazia me levava a um novo patamar no prazer. Sua boca foi descendo devagar, alcançando meu umbigo, sua boca começou a sugar em volta, a sua língua percorria repetitivamente o local, hora ou outra a enfiando dentro. Me fazendo novamente arquear as costas e empurrar seus ombros para baixo. Para o lugar aonde queria aquela boca.

"—Por favor... "—Pedi.

Só com aquelas carícias ousadas já estava deveras excitado. Gemendo descontroladamente. Clamando por mais e mais a cada instante. Precisava dele, SÓ dele.

"—Hum... Near, com todo prazer... "—Acatou meu pedido, começando a abrir a minha calça.

Mello estava sendo tão cuidadoso comigo, me fazendo sentir vertigens de prazer. Um estalo veio a minha mente, eu também queria lhe proporcionar esse prazer, era injusto só eu receber tudo isso. Eu segurei a bainha de sua camiseta e comecei a puxá-la para cima, mas ele segurou minhas mãos. Olhei para ele, este apenas sorriu de lado, sentando-se. Fiquei na mesma pose, esperando pelo o que ele iria fazer.

Estremeci quando vi em seus olhos um olhar sedutor. Ele segurou o final da própria camiseta e começou a retirá-la, da forma mais lenta que podia. Meus olhos estavam presos em seu corpo, que ia se mostrando lentamente, de uma forma intoxicante. Não agüentei, queria ver mais de seu corpo, queria senti-lo em minhas mãos, meus lábios. Tentei ir a seu encontro, me sentando, mas este me empurra de volta para o colchão com uma das mãos.

_Mello... Deixe-me te tocar... _

Tentei novamente fazer a mesma coisa, mas foi em vão. Ele me empurrara de novo.

"—Você está me provocando... "— Falei olhando novamente ele começar a retirar sua camisa.

"—Você notou? "—Pude notar um certo sarcasmo em sua voz banhada de luxuria.

Ele finalmente termina de tirar sua camisa, a jogando no chão.

"—Gosta do que vê? "— Perguntou passando a mão pelo seu corpo.

Sua mão ia descendo e subindo, lentamente. Me fazendo desejar ser a minha mão aquela. Passava sua mão por todo seu peito subindo, indo parar em seu pescoço, para começar a descer vagarosamente. Abriu apenas o botão da sua própria calça.

_Lindo..._

Não suportei, pulei em cima dele. Era impossível não manter minhas mãos, meus lábios, longe dele. Mello é tão delicioso, é extremamente vicioso também. Meus dedos traçaram cada contorno, cada curva, de seu braço até seu peito, esculpindo seu dorso. Meus lábios foram direto para seu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo aquele lugar. Recebendo vários gemidos dele. Depois de me saciar daquele lugar, deixando algumas marcas arroxeadas, começo a mover-me para baixo sugando e lambendo todo o caminho que fazia até seu peito, alcançando seu lado esquerdo onde eu passei a língua por seu mamilo.

_Delicioso..._

"—Ne-Near... "— Gemeu em aprovação.

Ele arqueou levemente. Seus dedos foram para trás da minha cabeça. Eu continuei acariciando aquele ponto sensível, usando minha língua e meus lábios, intercalando entre delicadeza e provocação, para depois tomar o mamilo completamente em minha boca, mordendo-o.

"—Ahhhnnn "— Ele gemeu um som que parecia uma mistura de dor e prazer, e eu o suguei com força.

"—Nearrr... "

Lambia agora lentamente, enquanto meus dedos iam estimular o outro.Minha boca movia-se pelo seu peito, lambendo-o, eventualmente mordendo-o com força suficiente para deixar uma marca enquanto eu me dirigia para o outro mamilo. Tenho certeza que ele se lembrara das marcas que ficaram em mim na primeira vez, e sabia que agora era minha vez de deixa-lo com minhas marcas. Acho que só de pensar nisso ele ficava mais excitado. Ele era meu agora, e as provas eram essas marcas, que sabia que ficariam por algum tempo. Passeando pelo seu peito, alcanço o outro mamilo, dando-lhe a mesma atenção.

"—Hummm Near... "— As mãos em minha cabeça me forçavam a parar o que estava fazendo.

Olhei para seu rosto. Foi a visão mais linda que já tive em minha vida. Ele me olhava com um olhar carregado de luxúria, sua boca estava entreaberta a procura de ar além de estarem vermelhas pelos beijos que já demos. Seus cabelos estavam grudados em seu rosto, dando um ar místico a ele.

"—Near... "—Gemeu meu nome novamente, puxando-me para mais um beijo.

Rapidamente me perdi nesse beijo, como em todos os outros. Tudo nele parecia viciante, e não sei se saberia viver mais sem ele.

_Mello... Realmente não sei como pude agüentar todo esse tempo sem ter você._

Quando notei, Mello já estava em cima de mim novamente.

_Como não notei isso...?_

"—Não vale... Eu estava brincando "—Fiz doce.

"—Brincando é? "— Sibilou em meu pescoço.

"—Ahhmnmm "—Não pude falar, só consegui gemer quando sua mão apertou um pouco forte meu membro.

Minha racionalidade foi-se com aquele movimento. Só estava ciente que Mello estava mordendo meu algum ponto próximo a minha orelha, faíscas de prazer percorreram meu pescoço. Alem é claro, das suas mãos massageando meu membro por cima da calça. Notei também que minhas calças já estavam bem apertadas. Gemi de prazer e angústia, enquanto ele continuava a mover lentamente sua mão por cima dele.

_Será que ele não poderia ir mais... Rápido?_

Já não estava agüentando então movi lentamente minha mão pelo seu corpo, desviando na lateral e encontrando com a sua mão, que estava a fazer a lenta massagem. Segurei-a com a minha, movendo-a para dentro de minha calça.

"—Então você quer mais contato... "— Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Não dando tempo de responder ele apenas apertou-o entre os dedos. Recebendo de mim um gemido, quase um grito de prazer. Pude ver em seus olhos o quanto ele gostou de tal reação. Nos já estávamos extremamente ofegantes. O prazer em nós era muito visível. Ele repetira o ato apertando-o novamente.

"—Ah-...Mnnnhnnm "— Quando ia gemer alto de prazer ele tomara meus lábios com os seus.

Gemi dentro do beijo, sua boca impedia que eu gemesse mais alto. E ele continuava friccionando o mesmo local.

"—Me-Mello... "— Gemi seu nome, agarrando seus ombros, em quanto suas mãos permaneciam naquela doce tortura.

Eu podia sentir que estava tremendo de prazer, e ele percebia isso.

"—Mello... Eu não agüento mais... "—Pedi para que me livrasse dessa deleitosa tortura.

Mello se sentou,em minha cintura, me encarando de forma séria. Podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos.

_O que tem de errado?_

"—Você... Tem certeza que quer isso não é? "—Falou após um tempo me olhando.

_Então era isso o que se passava em sua cabeça..._

"—Eu quero, eu preciso disso. "— Falei, não voltando atrás em minha palavra.

Dessa vez eu estava preparado. Passei a tarde toda pensando nisso, e passado o medo inicial eu precisava 'disso' desesperadamente. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas pela confiança que Mello estava passando para mim não tinha mais medo. Ele sorriu docemente, fazendo um calor espalhar pelo meu peito.

"—Eu te amo. "—Afirmei, para que realmente notasse que não possuía mais medo.

"—Eu também... "

Após falar, ele se inclinou e beijou-me novamente, docemente. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia suas mãos se moverem entre nós. Indo com as mãos ao cós da minha calça, ergui meus quadris ajudando-o a retira-la, jogando-a no chão. Meu coração começou a disparar.Mello se deitou sobre mim, eu podia sentir que seu coração estava batendo tão rápido quanto o meu.

Ele botou seus dedos ao redor da borda da minha cueca, afastando a própria cintura da minha e eu o acompanhei me afastando da cama, e logo minha roupa de baixo estava nos meus joelhos, e eu a chutei o restante do caminho. Mello novamente sentou-se e eu me ergui sobre meus cotovelos. Mello parecia me analisar todo de baixo para cima e após segundos, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e não havia nada nos seus olhos além de desejo e amor.

Vi ele começar a retirar a sua própria calça. Sempre me olhando, e eu sempre o olhando. Tanto que já estava com vergonha. Terminara de retirar sua calça a jogando no chão, em algum lugar. Partindo agora a retirar sua cueca. Fico tenso.

_Isso era desse tamanho antes!?_

Engulo em seco. Ele retirara toda sua roupa. Não tinha como não ficar surpreso. Então, ele abaixou-se buscando meus lábios, iniciando um profundo beijo. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto, pedindo por mais contato. Mello estava quase me devorando naquele beijo, mas subitamente para de beijar-me substituindo sua boca por seus dedos. Abri meus olhos, que nem notara ter fechado, enquanto passava a língua neles.

"—Hummmm... Near... "—Ele gemeu olhando lacivamente.

Mas logo fechou seus olhos, quando suguei seus dedos com força,sua face corada, e respiração pesada. Sorri e os suguei mais com força passando também minha língua nele. Pude ouvir outro gemido em total deleite dele. Eu não sabia ao certo o que ele estava fazendo, mas seja lá o que fosse, eu faria com que ele aproveitasse.

E então ele retira os dedos, e fica a olhar diretamente para mim. Seus olhos pareciam me pedir desculpas, e se inclinou para me beijar novamente. Senti seus dedos deslizarem ao redor da minha coxa indo para o meio das nádegas.

"—Argt! "—Ofeguei, ficando tenso.

_Isso dói..._

Um dedo lubrificado movia-se dentro de mim. Ele me beijava no canto da minha boca, na minha bochecha, sem parar.

"—Calma... "— Sussurrava incontáveis vezes em meu ouvido.

Era um pouco desconfortável, após o susto inicial, mas não doía. E com o tempo o desconforto começou a ceder. A ardência inicial é que havia me surpreendido, mas já desaparecera. Relaxei sentindo o dedo ir mais fundo em mim, depois ir saindo devagarzinho adicionando agora um segundo dedo, empurrando novamente. Era uma sensação estranha. Não machucava, de uma certa forma estava até um pouco prazeroso.

"—Está doendo muito? "—Perguntou preocupado.

Balancei lentamente minha cabeça, fazendo negando a pergunta. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele, mesmos estes estando semicerrados. Ele sorriu diante da negação, pude ver alivio em sua expressão. E de repente ele afastou os dedos um do outro, o que de fato doeu um pouco. Fechei meus olhos com força, minha respiração ficando entrecortada. Não pude impedir um pequeno gemido de dor.

"—Near... Se você quiser parar, a qualquer momento apenas me diga. "—Mello Sussurrou, sua voz estava rouca de prazer "—Eu pararei no mesmo instante. "— Concluiu.

Mas assim como antes, a dor começou a diminuir, e pude me acostumar a sensação. Sentia que seus dedos começaram a se mover, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim. Cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo. A dor já tinha desaparecido completamente, sentia apenas um pequeno incomodo, nada que comparasse ao prazer que estava sentindo proporcionado pelo Mello.

"—Ah-Ahhhhhhhhnnnnnmmm!! "—Um prazer que até agora não conhecia surgiu, me fazendo arquear as costas com tudo.

Mello parou de mover sua mão, passando a outra em meu rosto. Eu abro meus olhos lentamente.

"—Você está bem? "—Perguntou preocupado.

Minha respiração ficou mais fraca, eu tentava forçar ar nos meus pulmões. Meu corpo começou a tremer novamente.

"—Sim... Por-Por favor.. Faça isso... De novo. "—Pedi

_Por que ele teve que parar!?_

Pude ver surgir um sorriso perverso em seus lábios.

"—Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Mello_!_" — Gemi "—Mmhmmmm … A-ah!"

De novo e de novo e roçou alguma coisa dentro de mim, com a ponta de seus dedos que lançou espasmos por meus músculos, fazendo o prazer dominar meu corpo.

_Tão bom... _

Arquei minhas costas e me movimentei em direção de sua mão, tentando sentir o máximo que podia. Isso estava lentamente me levando à insanidade. Se continuasse assim por muito tempo não resistiria. Mas de repente ele removeu seus dedos. Olhei para ele, este me deu um sorriso em resposta. Ele pegou minhas pernas, passando-as por sua cintura. Segurei-me com força no lençol. Ele sorriu novamente para mim, ajeitando-se , segurando meus quadris firmemente.

"—No começo... Pode doer... "—Explicou para mim.

"—Ta... "— Falei firmando o aperto em sua cintura "—Mello... eu preciso de você. "

"—Eu também... "—Respondeu sem desviar seus olhos do meu.

"—Então me possua. "

Senti que ele se ajeitava próximo a minha entrada para depois se empurrar lentamente, sibilando de prazer.

"—Humnhmmmm, Near... Vo-Você é tão... Humhnm... Apertado... "—Gemeu forçando-se para dentro de mim.

Doía, não tinha como negar. Seus dedos eram uma coisa bem diferente disso. Mas O carinho e o cuidado com que Mello estava tendo superavam um pouco isso. Mello parou de se mover e olhou para mim.

"—Você... está bem...? "—Mello batalhou para falar isso, parecia que lutava contra ele mesmo.

"—Por favor... Não pare... "—Pedi, apesar de estar doendo.

_Essa dor vai passar... Eu sei..._

Em alguns instantes, ele estava forçando novamente minha entrada. A dor continuava, mas não estava tão forte. Estava até começando a me acostumar com a sensação, estava se tornando quase prazeroso. E com a diminuição da dor, pude realmente notar o que estava acontecendo.

_Mello... Sou seu, do mesmo modo que você é só meu. Nunca pensei antes que você me olharia com olhos alem dos olhos de 'rivais'... Amar e ser correspondido na mesma intensidade é tão bom..._

Ergui-me um pouco e o agarrei pelo pescoço, puxando-o para baixo para dar-lhe um beijo. Minhas mãos se fecharam em torno de seus ombros, com minhas unhas fracamente arranhando-o. Enquanto ele me penetrava vagarosamente, aos pouquinhos, agonizantemente aos pouquinhos. Gemi em sua boca, puxando-o mais ainda de encontro aos meus lábios. O beijo começou a esquentar, nossas línguas dançavam. Levei minha mão para a parte de trás de sua cabeça segurando-o, quase machucando. Languidamente, enquanto ele se empurrava para dentro e para fora de mim, uma vez, e outra vez, indo cada vez mais fundo.O beijo se partiu e minha cabeça foi para trás.

_Essa sensação... é tão estranha, mas tão maravilhosa. Eu nunca me sentira tão próximo de ninguém como agora, nunca em toda minha vida... Minha solitária vida. _

Mello continuava forçando-se para dentro de mim, indo cada vez mais fundo. Só que ele estava indo tão devagar, tão cuidadosamente. E eu queria por mais, já não sentia quase dor, e o prazer era cada vez mais crescente.

"—Mello... Pó-Por favor... Hunhmm... Eu preciso...Rápido... "— Tentei formular uma frase.

Mas minha mente estava nublada, muitas sensações estavam se apossando de mim.

"—Vo-Você... Humhmnn-Tem certeza? "— Perguntou gemendo entre a frase.

"—Sim... Por favor... Vá mais Rapi-Ahhhhhnnhhh! "— Nem deixara terminar minha frase e este aumentará os ritmos.

Abri um lindo sorriso, sentindo aquela onda de prazer que Mello estava me proporcionando.

"—Me-Mello... Assim... Aahmmm! Desse jeito...Ahhhhnnnhmmmmmm... "

"—Ahhnnnnhnmmmmmm "—Pude escutar um gemido longo saindo dos lábios do Mello que intensificou um pouco mais as investidas "—Near... Você faz idéia... Do quão gostoso você é? "

Sorri, e quando ia falar o quanto ele também era bom, mas cada pensamento, cada ação desapareceu de minha mente. Ele mudara levemente o ângulo, roçando em mim aquele mesmo ponto.

"—Meeeeeelloooo! "—Praticamente gritei seu nome.

_Era... era aquilo... novamente, alguma coisa dentro de mim, que inundava meus sentidos em êxtase toda vez que é tocado... Como isso é prazeroso!_

Ele se moveu para fora e estocou novamente, acertando mais uma vez o mesmo lugar. Meu corpo, convulsionou-se. Sentia um extremo prazer.

"—Near...! "—Gemeu meu nome apertando as mãos em meus quadris "—Isso... Não faça isso, se não quiser que eu perca o resto de meu autocontrole... "

_Mas o que eu fiz? È você que está me fazendo ficar louco de tanto prazer..._

"—Fazer o que? "— Perguntei, não resistindo.

"—Huhnnn... Ficar... Ficar mais apertado do que já é. "—Tentou dizer, mordendo os lábios para se conter.

_Interessante... _

"—Hum... Você quer... Dizer isso?_ "— _Falei apertando meus músculos em volta dele.

Ele ofegou, murmurando coisas incoerentes.

"—S-Sim... Ahmnn-Isso mesmo... "— Ele sussurrou continuando naquele ritmo.

Aquilo era bom demais, ele continuava investindo contra aquele mesmo ponto. Não possuía mais energia para provocá-lo novamente, então relaxei, me empurrando contra ele enquanto ele se empurrava contra mim. De alguma forma, no meio disso tudo, seus lábios encontraram os meus. Mas foram logo separados, quando o ar, que já estava escasso, começou a faltar mais ainda.

"—Mello...Ahnnnn "— Já não estava agüentando tudo isso.

Era demais para o meu ser, todas as sensações, os carinhos, o amor. Sabia que já estava perto do meu fim.

"—Ma... Mais rápido! "—Pedi enlaçando mais forte minhas pernas em sua cintura, fazendo-o ir mais fundo ainda em mim.

Pude notar que Mello perdeu totalmente seu autocontrole. Quando este estocava velozmente e de um jeito ainda mais prazeroso.

"—Na-Não...Ahannn-agüento mais "—Falei já sentindo correntes de prazer se intensificarem em meu corpo.

"—Ahnnn... Vamos-Vamos juntos. "— Falou

Sua mão foi para meu membro, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo alucinante em que me estocava. Isso foi demais para mim, fechei meus olhos.

"—ME-nnnhn "—Quando ia gemer seu nome em completo êxtase, este cobre minha boca com a sua, beijando-me para abafar o som.

Gozei em suas mãos, me contorcendo todo. Sentindo um prazer tão grande, que quase perco os sentidos. Tudo o que consigo notar é o amor de Mello por mim. Este ainda em meio ao beijo. Afunda-se uma ultima vez em mim, também gemendo no meio do beijo.

"—NE-nnnhnnm "

Pode sentir ser preenchido por algo muito quente que me fez estremecer. Enviando ondas de calor para cada canto, cada nervo de meu corpo. Após algum tempo, que nem sei ao certo quanto foi, abro meus olhos. Mello estava saindo de dentro de mim uma ultima vez e se deixando cair.Estava em um mundo à parte, estava apenas ciente de Mello, deitado sobre mim, e a nossa respiração tentando de acalmar.

Suspirei, subitamente muito cansado.

_Bem, quem não estaria depois de algo assim, tão... Tão sublime._

Passei meus braços ao redor

"—Mello... "—Sussurrei.

"—Sim...? "—Pude notar o tom cansado em sua voz

"—Adorei... "—Falei, sorrindo para ele.

_Sim, agora meu coração está completo._

"—Eu também... "

Ele se moveu até ficar do meu lado puxando-me para que repousasse minha cabeça em seu peito. Lentamente ele puxou uma coberta que estava no fim da cama com os pés, quando sua mão pode a alcançar, ele nos cobriu colocando a coberta sobre nós.

_Nunca me sentira tão feliz quanto agora, eu queria ficar assim para sempre._

"—Mello... "—Chamei novamente seu nome, mas já estava quase cedendo ao sono.

"—Sim? "

"—Eu amo você... Mihael..."

"—Eu também te amo, Nate..."

O sono e o cansaço estavam me vencendo. Queria continuar um pouco mais acordado, vendo Mello que já estava a dormir. Mas o sono era demais, e em poucos minutos eu também já estava na terra dos sonhos.

_Juntos, eu e meu amor...Eternamente._

FIM ( Será? )

04/07/08

**Nota da autora:**

Acabou... ( Ç.Ç )

Gente... Tomaram que tenham gostado, só lembrando que essa é a **primeira** Fic yaoi que escrevo...

Se tiver errado em alguma parte, não precisam me poupar, podem reclamar. ( XD )

Para falar a verdade fiquei com MUITA vergonha na hora de escrever algumas coisas. ( XD ) Mas acho que consegui expressar o que queria ( Acho... )

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço extremamente a Julia, que me aturou em quanto estava fazendo a Fic, e ainda teve o trabalho de editar e arrumar.

Alem é claro a todos que leram, e me apoiaram também. Descobri que é muito gratificante olhar a minha caixa de E-mails e notar que alguém deixou uma Review. Alem daqueles que vão pessoalmente no meu orkut deixar algum recado.

**Resultado da Enquete:**

Bem... para a alegria de muitos a primeira Fic que vou fazer vai ser a do...** Resort** ( XD )

Infelismente essa vai demorar um pouquinho...  
Acabei ficando de recuperação em algumas materias... ( 5 para ser mais certa )

Mas não se preocupem...

Eu posso fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: Estudar e Escrever ( XD )

**By: Toynako**


End file.
